Beloved
by baby-taeyongie
Summary: Lee Taeyong akan selalu menjadi adik tersayang Jung Jaehyun. Dan Jaehyun menyadari, jika dia dan Taeyong, mereka berdua selalu akan kembali untuk satu sama lain. #NCT #Jaehyun #Taeyong #JaeYong
1. Chapter 1

**Beloved**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, Older!Jaehyun, etc**

* * *

" _Apa impian terbesarmu, hyung_?"

" _Aku ingin menangkapmu setiap kali kau jatuh, Taeyongie_."

" _Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah jatuh, hyung_?"

" _Maka aku akan diam, melihatmu dan menunggu kau membutuhkanku. Karena aku hyungmu_."

* * *

Jika ada seseorang yang sangat Jaehyun kagumi dalam hidupnya, orang itu tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ia sangat, sangat, sangat mengagumi ayahnya. Bahkan impian terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah menjadi seorang ayah yang baik, seperti ayahnya.

Dia masih bisa mengingat sore itu, di mana ayahnya membawanya ke taman di dekat rumah mereka. Mereka akan bermain basket, atau duduk beristirahat setelah lelah mengajak jalan-jalan Rufus, anjing barunya. Dalam perjalanan pulang, ayahnya akan membelikannya hot bar. Lalu dia akan membiarkan Rufus mencicipinya sedikit. Anjing mungilnya akan mulai menjilati seluruh wajahnya setelah itu, mengungkapkan terima kasih sementara dia tertawa kegelian.

Gambaran-gambaran saat itu masih jelas dalam ingatannya. Hari-hari ketika ayahnya masih menjadi seseorang yang energik bahkan untuk menggendongnya di bahu saat berjalan pulang. Dengan Rufus yang mengikuti di belakang, berusaha menyingkirkan kupu-kupu yang terbang cukup rendah untuk menggodanya.

Saat itu, saat di mana usia tua belum menghalangi ayahnya.

Perjalanan pulang sore dia dan ayahnya adalah satu dari sekian banyak alasan kedekatan hubungan ayah-anak mereka. Jaehyun selamanya akan mengingat kenangan itu. Menghargai mereka dengan menyimpannya di dalam hati. Ayahnya yang begitu baik, lucu dan selalu memahami Jaehyun bahkan tanpa harus melalui kata-kata. Bagi Jaehyun ayahnya bukan hanya sosok orang tua atau wali yang mengasuhnya, tapi juga teman terbaik, sahabat yang mengerti dirinya.

Jaehyun menyayangi ayahnya. _Sangat_.

"Ayah! Suatu hari, aku akan menjadi ayah yang hebat sepertimu!"

Ketika Jaehyun kecil, ia telah begitu antusias menyatakan kepada ayahnya tentang mimpi terbesar miliknya. Dan ayahnya, hanya akan tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut laki-laki kecilnya dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja, Jaehyunie."

Jaehyun kecil selalu menjadi anak kesayangan ayahnya. Dia selalu mendengarkan dan menuruti apapun perkataan ayahnya.

' _Kau tidak bisa menunggu untuk mendapat teman, Jaehyunie. Karena kau yang harus memulai pertemanan. Jika kau ingin orang-orang menyukaimu, mulailah dengan membuat dirimu yang menyukai mereka lebih dulu. Bertingkah ramah, berbuat baik dan tersenyumlah pada mereka, maka tanpa kau tahu, mereka akan menyukaimu dengan sendirinya_.'

Itu adalah perkataan ayahnya yang akan selalu Jaehyun ingat. Dan Jaehyun telah memegang teguh perkataan itu, bahkan hingga sekarang.

Itulah sebabnya ia selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang. Jaehyun selalu ingin semua orang menganggapnya sebagai anak yang menyenangkan, bahwa ia akan bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Jaehyun kecil tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan dalam menempatkan dirinya dalam pertemanan. Bahkan, dia punya banyak sekali teman.

Pada nyatanya, perkataan ayahnya memang benar.

Semua orang menyukai Jaehyun karena senyumnya yang cerah dan manis dihiasi dimple, jug tingkahnya yang baik serta tidak pernah ragu untuk mengulurkan tangan bagi siapapun.

Pada awal tahun terakhirnya di TK, Jaehyun bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang lucu. Jaehyun belum pernah melihatnya dan tampaknya dia adalah murid baru di TK itu.

Sosok asing itu duduk, atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi di bawah pohon beringin di sebelah gedung TK, di saat semua anak TK lain sudah masuk ke gedung dan menuju aula untuk upacara tahun ajaran baru. Jaehyun kecil sendiri sudah akan masuk tadi. Tapi ketika melihat anak kecil lain duduk sendirian di bawah pohon, bukannya kembali ke aula, ia malah berjalan mendekatinya.

Sosok itu memang lucu, dengan tubuh kecil dan pipi chubby yang kemerahan. Garis bibir merah mudanya yang tipis tertarik ke bawah, membentuk cemberut.

Jaehyun telah memasang senyumnya yang paling manis dan mengulurkan tangan pada anak kecil itu, berkata riang, "Hai, aku Jaehyun."

Tapi mengejutkan, bukannya membalas uluran tangannya anak itu malah semakin cemberut. Tapi Jaehyun tidak mundur begitu saja, dia duduk di samping anak itu sebagai gantinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian? Semua anak TK baru seharusnya di aula, upacara pembukaan akan dimulai."

"Upacara pembukaan itu bodoh." Jaehyun mendengar anak kecil itu bergumam pelan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaehyun, penasaran. Dia secara pribadi menyukai upacara pembukaan. Tentu saja dia tidak suka bagian pidatonya, tetapi setelah itu mereka akan menyanyi, menari dan mendapat permen yang enak dalam jumlah banyak. Selain itu dia akan mendapat teman baru juga. Lalu kenapa anak ini tidak suka? Aneh, pikir Jaehyun.

"Bodoh saja," desah anak kecil itu, menolak untuk melihat wajah Jaehyun.

"Hmm. Apa karena itu kau lebih memilih bersembunyi di sini?"

"Aku tidak bersembunyi!" Anak kecil itu membantah.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Berbicara dengan alien?" tanya Jaehyun.

Mendengar itu, anak kecil di sampingnya mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Jaehyun dengan ekspresi aneh. Dahinya berkerut. "Kau percaya alien? Tapi _appa_ bilang jika mereka itu hanya bohong dan tidak benar-benar ada."

"Tentu saja." kata Jaehyun penuh percaya diri. "Ayahku bilang tidak ada yang tahu pasti tentang kehidupan di luar planet Bumi, jadi kemungkinan alien itu memang ada."

Mata hitam besar milik anak kecil itu mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Siapa namamu? Aku Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun."

Kali ini, uluran tangan Jaehyun diterima dengan baik.

"Lee Taeyong."

Begitulah awal pertemuan keduanya, sebagai teman.

* * *

Taeyong dan Jaehyun tumbuh bersama. Mereka menjadi teman yang dekat setelah beberapa tahun berlalu. Di saat Jaehyun memiliki banyak teman melingkari di sekitarnya karena sikapnya yang benar-benar ramah. Taeyong tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam. Memilih untuk hidup sendiri dan tidak bergaul dengan siapapun kecuali Jaehyun, yang rupanya dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Jaehyun sudah merasa khawatir tentang hal ini. Ia sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk membuat Taeyong bergabung bersama yang lain tapi Taeyong selalu bilang tidak mau. Dia juga pernah meminta pada teman-temannya untuk mengajak Taeyong bermain bersama, hanya untuk ditolak dengan sinis oleh Taeyong. Saat Jaehyun sedang sibuk bersosialisasi dan bermain _hide and seek_ dengan teman-temannya, Taeyong lebih memilih bermain game di PSP atau membaca buku.

Taeyong memang seperti itu. Dia tidak suka jika Jaehyun berada dekat dengan yang lain selain dirinya. Karena Taeyong benar-benar menganggap Jaehyun sebagai temannya. Hanya Jaehyun yang memiliki hak istimewa untuk meminjam PSP miliknya, meminta makan siangnya, juga mencicipi kue terenak buatan ibunya. Taeyong, bahkan sedari kecil, memiliki sikap posesif terhadap hal yang dia anggap miliknya. Tapi dia mau berbagi apapun, asalkan itu dengan Jaehyun-hyung _nya_.

Itu di tahun ketiga sekolah dasar bagi tahun, tahun kelima bagi Jaehyun, saat Taeyong dengan sengaja mendorong teman perempuan sekelasnya karena berani memeluk Jaehyun. Anak itu menangis setelah jatuh dan langsung berlari ke ruang guru untuk melapor. Tapi saat guru datang, Taeyong tidak bicara apapun. Jaehyun lah yang meminta maaf untuknya dan mengatakan untuk tidak menelpon ibu Taeyong.

Ketika ibu guru pergi, Jaehyun bertanya pada Taeyong kenapa dia melakukannya. Dan Taeyong tanpa basa-basi mengatakan jika ia tidak suka melihat anak itu memeluk Jaehyun.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memelukku, hyung," kata Taeyong. Anak berusia kurang lebih sepuluh tahun itu cemberut.

Jaehyun tertawa mendengar alasannya. Ia menarik Taeyong dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan, berjanji bahwa Taeyong akan mendapatkan banyak pelukan darinya mulai sekarang.

"Mendorong orang itu tidak baik, Taeyongie. Jangan lakukan itu lagi, oke?"

"Umm." Taeyong hanya mengangguk. "Aku janji, hyung."

Jaehyun tersenyum senang melihat tautan jari kelingking mereka.

* * *

Jaehyun benar-benar memegang janjinya untuk selalu memeluk dan berada di dekat Taeyong. Dan Taeyong juga sudah berhenti melakukan hal-hal buruk, meski dia masih terus menyendiri dan sering berkata sinis pada semua orang, tapi paling tidak dia tidak mendorong setiap orang yang memeluk Jaehyun lagi. Mereka tumbuh bersama dan menjadi sangat dekat. Jaehyun benar-benar menyukai Taeyong. Kelakuan _tsundere_ -nya terkadang menjadi sangat menggemaskan di mata Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sendiri tidak tahu kapan dirinya menjadi begitu tinggi. Bukan hanya dia, tapi Rufus, anjing kecil putihnya kini juga menjadi lebih tinggi dan besar. Ia sudah tidak kelihatan imut sekarang, tapi masih menggemaskan. Jaehyun benar-benar baru sadar dengan pertumbuhan tingginya saat Taeyong mulai memberikan protesan padanya agar berhenti minum susu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadi setinggi ini, hyung? Lihat!" Taeyong berdiri tepat di samping Jaehyun, cemberut saat membandingkan tinggi tubuh mereka. "Bagaimana bisa kepalaku sejajar dengan bahumu? _Aish_!"

Jaehyun tertawa. Ia mengacak rambut Taeyong yang berwarna cokelat dengan gemas lalu mencubit pipinya. "Makanya kau jangan malas minum susu, Taeyongie~"

"Jangan panggil aku Taeyongie! Aku sudah lima belas tahun!"

Jaehyun tertawa lagi. "Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Taeyongie-ku sekarang sudah besar," goda Jaehyun. Dia berlari keluar dapur tapi berteriak. "Dia sudah besar tapi tubuhnya masih pendek saja! Hahaha!"

"Hyung!" protesnya kesal.

Dengan mencak-mencak karena ditinggal, Taeyong mengambil susunya di meja makan dan menuju kamar Jaehyun. Taeyong mendekati hyungnya itu yang sedang asik bermain PS dan duduk di sampingnya. Perlahan dia mulai meminum susunya. "Kau mungkin lebih tinggi dariku, hyung. Badanmu juga lebih bagus. Tapi pada nyatanya aku tidak kalah tampan dan populer darimu," katanya sombong sambil mendengus.

Jaehyun hanya tertawa kecil. Dia tidak berani memprotes karena itu benar. Taeyong memang populer di kalangan gadis-gadis di sekolah mereka. Taeyong terlihat begitu keren, tipe _cool city guy_ , dan semakin keren saat dia menari. Ia adalah penari unggulan dari klub dance sekolah mereka, sehingga banyak sekali penggemarnya. Mungkin karena tampilannya yang selalu dingin, menimbulkan kesan misterius. Meski begitu dia masih bertindak seperti anak kecil yang manja di depan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun juga tidak kalah. Dia adalah salah satu pangeran sekolah. Jika Taeyong berperan sebagai seorang idola misterius yang dingin maka Jaehyun menunjukannya sebagai salah satu _flower boy_ sekolah yang bersikap hangat dengan senyum menawan berdimple miliknya. Menunjukkan keahliannya dengan masuk klub basket dan jadi vocalis band, membuatnya digilai banyak wanita.

Meski sangat berbeda. Jaehyun dan Taeyong, keduanya benar-benar dekat dan tak bisa terpisahkan.

* * *

Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Setidaknya sampai sisi posesif Taeyong terhadap hyungnya itu kembali di hari terakhir masa sekolah Jaehyun. Itu adalah hari wisuda, beberapa menit sebelum acara wisuda di mulai. Taeyong melihat seorang gadis berwajah imut berbicara pada Jaehyun dari kejauhan sebelum keduanya berjalan keluar menjauhi keramaian. Taeyong mengikutinya hingga keduanya berhenti di belakang gedung. Gadis itu terlihat ragu-ragu menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Dengan sekilas saja melihat, Taeyong tahu apa yang hendak gadis itu ucapkan. _Pernyataan cinta._

"Ja-Jaehyun-s-sunbae s-s-sebenar-nya a-aku―"

Entah kenapa Taeyong benar-benar kesal saat itu. Jadi dia mendekati keduanya. Dengan sengaja dia merangkul bahu Jaehyun. "Hyung, aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana," katanya, berhasil memotong perkataan gadis itu tepat sebelum dia benar-benar selesai. Taeyong menatap gadis itu, dan menajamkan matanya. "Rupanya kau disini, hyung. Kau sedang apa?"

"A-aku p-pergi dulu." Gadis itu buru-buru meminta maaf dan pamit pergi. Dia jelas-jelas malu, melihat orang lain tiba-tiba datang saat ia sedang berusaha menyatakan cinta.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis dalam kemenangan.

"Untuk apa itu, Taeyongie?" Tanya Jaehyun, terdengar sedikit kesal, meski tidak sekesal itu.

Taeyong melepaskan rangkulannya dan memandang polos hyungnya. "Apa?"

Jaehyun tahu dia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah dengan Taeyong. Apalagi jika anak di depannya ini memasang wajah polosnya. Jadi Jaehyun hanya akan menyerah. Lagipula ia tidak benar-benar berniat menerima gadis itu. Hanya saja Jaehyun merasa kasihan padanya karena gadis itu belum sempat untuk mengakui perasaannya. Jaehyun tahu jika itu membutuhkan banyak keberanian dan tekad yang harus disiapkan jauh-jauh hari, tapi semua itu hancur karena gangguan, yang tidak tahu untuk apa tadi, dari Taeyong.

Dibanding semua itu, Jaehyun hanya benar-benar penasaran.

Taeyong kini sedang memberinya tatapan yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Jaehyun tidak bisa menguraikan apa itu. Mata hitam besar Taeyong tampak lebih redup saat memandangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, dia malah memasang wajah polos. "Hyung~ Jangan lihat aku seperti itu. Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari gadis itu." katanya bangga sambil tersenyum riang.

Jaehyun benar-benar merasa geli sekarang. "Dasar kau ini!" Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Taeyong gemas.

"Apa sih, hyung!" Taeyong menepis tangan Jaehyun menjauh dari wajahnya dengan kesal. Jaehyun tahu jika Taeyong tidak suka dengan perlakuannya. Ia akan selalu kesal dan membuat cemberut lucu ketika orang mencubit pipinya, yang kini sudah tidak chubby lagi. Tapi Jaehyun malah mencubit pipi Taeyong lagi, kali ini di kedua sisinya. Ia menariknya keras sambil tertawa dengan mengabaikan protesan Taeyong.

"Ini hukumanmu, Taeyongie! Karena kau merusak kesempatan hyungmu untuk mendapatkan teman kencan! Rasakan!"

"Hnhynhunhg! Lhep-patsssshhh!"

"Tidak mau! Hahahaha!" Jaehyun menggerakkan pipi Taeyong ke kiri dan kanan.

* * *

Prosesi wisuda berjalan cukup cepat. Setelah sesi foto berakhir dan Jaehyun selesai mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada semua temannya, baru dia sadar jika Taeyong tidak ada. Ia sudah bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya dan mereka bilang Taeyong belum kembali sejak ia pamit ke kamar mandi. Ketika sudah waktunya untuk pergi, Jaehyun harus mencari ke seluruh sekolah hingga ia menemukan Taeyong berdiri tepat di tengah lapangan basket. Sendirian.

"Yah! Aku sudah memeriksa seluruh tempat untuk mencarimu dan kau malah berdiri di sini," kata Jaehyun dengan nada mengejek, ia melepas topi toganya. "Aku lelah, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu," kata Taeyong lembut, ia menoleh untuk melihat Jaehyun. Senyum kecil, bukan senyuman sinis seperti biasa, muncul di wajahnya dan membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang benar-benar polos. Jaehyun entah bagaimana selalu bisa menemukannya di manapun. "Kau tidak akan tega meninggalkanku, hyung," katanya.

Jaehyun mendekat dan berdiri di samping Taeyong. Menatap dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Apa yang salah, Taeyongie? Kenapa berdiri di tengah lapangan?"

Taeyong mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya berfikir jika aku akan merindukanmu bermain basket di sini, hyung," jawabnya langsung. Taeyong memang seperti ini, dia akan selalu mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan pada Jaehyun. Walau nadanya ketus tapi itu tulus.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kau merindukanku saat aku masih di sini?" Jaehyun mengacak rambut Taeyong sambil tersenyum sayang. "Aku hanya akan kuliah, dan itu masih di Seoul. Kita akan tetap sering bertemu, Taeyongie."

Itu benar. Mereka akan tetap sering bertemu karena Taeyong bisa mendatangi Jaehyun di rumah bahkan tanpa diminta. Dan Jaehyun akan menerima kedatangannya dengan senyuman yang sama. Yang manis dengan dimple. Tapi Taeyong benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan ia akan kehilangan sosok Jaehyun-hyungnya itu dari kesehariannya. Itu tidak akan sama. Jika dulu mereka akan makan siang bersama, pulang sekolah pun bersama, sekarang setelah Jaehyun lulus dan meninggalkannya di sekolah ini sendirian maka semuanya akan berubah. Jaehyun akan sibuk dan melupakannya.

"Hei, hei, jangan menangis!" panik Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak menangis, hyung! Hanya kelilipan!"

Bohong sekali. Karena jelas-jelas Jaehyun melihat mata dongsaengnya itu merah. Taeyong juga mengusap matanya beberapa kali dan mengipasi wajahnya. Mungkin memang _belum_ menangis, tapi Jaehyun yakin itu _akan_ menjadi tangisan sebentar lagi. Dan demi apapun yang Jaehyun benci di dunia ini, Jaehyun benar-benar benci jik Taeyongnya menangis.

Jaehyun merangkul bahu Taeyong. "Dasar cengeng," ejeknya.

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya.

"Belajarlah yang benar, Taeyongie. Belajar yang benar dan segera susul aku ke Universitas. Dan kita akan bersama lagi." Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengusapkan tangannya di bahu Taeyong dengan pelan. "Dan sambil menunggu itu. Mari kita _berkencan_ setiap minggu, hari libur ataupun setiap aku atau kau punya waktu kosong. _Arraseo_?"

Bagi Jaehyun berkencan dengan seseorang yang lain menjadi tidak begitu penting selama ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya, adik tersayangnya. Karena setelah semua yang mereka lalui bersama. Jaehyun akan terus menjaga Taeyong dan memeluknya seperti ini. Seperti janjinya sejak dulu. Taeyong akan selalu menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Selalu.

Jaehyun mencium puncak kepala Taeyong lama, lalu berbisik tulus, "Hyung menyayangimu, _nae dongsaeng_."

 _Nae…_

… _dongsaeng_?

* * *

Jaehyun menjalani kuliahnya dengan lancar. Ia mendapat teman-teman baru yang baik di kampusnya. Selain fakta tugas yang semakin menggunung dan beberapa dosen menyebalkan, itu baik-baik saja. Ia masih tetap berhubungan dengan Taeyong lewat telepon dan pesan singkat, meski sangat disayangkan jika ia tidak bisa sering-sering _berkencan_ dengan dongsaengnya itu seperti janjinya. Rumah Taeyong harus dicapai dengan hampir satu jam perjalanan dengan bus dan bukan hanya berjalan kaki beberapa menit seperti dulu karena ia memilih menyewa rumah dekat kampus. Dan Jaehyun benar-benar sibuk karena jadwal kuliahnya yang selalu sampai sore, bahkan cukup malam.

Jaehyun memang sedikit khawatir. Taeyong benar-benar menempel padanya dan kesulitan memiliki teman lain karena sikap ketusnya. Sekarang ia meninggalkannya sendirian? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Mereka sudah melewati fase ini sebelumnya, saat Jaehyun mulai masuk SMA dan Taeyong masih di kelas 2 SMP. Tapi Jaehyun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Buktinya saat ini dia masih bisa melihat tingkah pemuda lucu pemuda itu, tidur di kasur, bergelung di bawah selimut miliknya sambil menggigil dan gemetaran seperti kucing malang yang baru tersiram air es. Siapa suruh nekat datang meski lupa membawa payung saat hujan sangat deras hanya untuk menginap? Jaehyun tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Taeyong.

"Hyung, dingin…"

Jaehyun mendekat ke kasurnya dan ikut menyelinap di balik selimut, hanya untuk memeluk Taeyong dengan erat dan memberinya perasaan nyaman dan hangat. Mereka banyak membicarakan tentang segala sesuatu. Intensitas pertemuan mereka yang semakin jarang membuat keduanya memiliki banyak hal untuk diceritakan saat bertemu seperti ini.

"Taeyongie."

"Um?"

"Apa mimpi terbesarmu?"

Taeyong yang saat itu hampir tertidur dan menutup rapat kelopak matanya di pelukan hangat sang hyung, hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Ia masih bisa sadar dan mendengar ucapan Jaehyun, tapi dia benar-benar mengantuk saat ini dan tak berniat bersuara. Jadi dia akan hanya membiarkan Jaehyun-hyungnya mengatakan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Jaehyun yang saat itu sedang memainkan tangannya di helai rambut coklat Taeyong tersenyum. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mendapat dorongan dari mana tapi dia ingin mengatakannya. Mengatakan pada Taeyong tentang mimpinya, mimpi terbesarnya.

"Kau tahu, Taeyongie? Impian terbesarku adalah aku ingin menjadi seorang ayah yang luar biasa, seperti ayahku," katanya kepada Taeyong yang tiba-tiba kehilangan seluruh rasa kantuknya. "Aku ingin mempunyai seorang anak dan melihat mereka tumbuh. Aku ingin mengajarkan mereka bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi orang baik," lanjutnya.

"Kau terdengar tua, hyung," komentar Taeyong yang tiba-tiba bangun dan duduk bersila.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bangun?!" Jaehyun kaget karena itu. Ia juga duduk di depan Taeyong dengan cemberut, karena ejekan Taeyong pada impiannya. "Apanya yang tua? Itu adalah mimpi yang realistis. Lagipula, setiap laki-laki pasti akan menjadi ayah dalam kehidupan mereka, kan?"

"Benarkah?"

Jaehyun tidak mengerti dengan nada tidak peduli yang dia dengar barusan. "Hei! Nada bicara apa itu? Memangnya kau tidak ingin punya anak ketika sudah menikah nanti?"

Taeyong diam beku untuk sisa menit mereka.

"Taeyongie?" tanya Jaehyun khawatir.

"Aku memang tidak berpikir aku akan punya, hyung," lirihnya. Ketika Taeyong menatapnya, Jaehyun bisa melihat mata Taeyong kembali redup. Dan senyum itu… apa arti senyum itu?

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Jaehyun. Kaget dan bingung.

"Aku tidak akan punya anak, hyung," kata Taeyong perlahan, dengan ekspresi aneh yang tidak bisa Jaehyun baca. Taeyong menarik nafasnya berat. "Tidak, kecuali seseorang menemukan cara untuk membuat seorang laki-laki hamil."

Jaehyun berada di saat di mana ia kehilangan seluruh kata-katanya. Untuk beberapa saat itu, ia masih mencoba untuk memproses apa yang baru saja sahabatnya itu katakan kepadanya. Berusaha mempercainya, tapi sulit. "Apa… maksudmu, Taeyongie?" tanyanya pada akhirnya setelah keheningan lama yang terasa menyakitkan.

Taeyong tersenyum sedih. "Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud, hyung."

Jaehyun menunduk dalam keraguan. Apa yang Taeyong katakan? Apakah itu benar seperti apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini? "Taeyongie. Apa kau… apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tertarik pada laki-laki?" Jaehyun, akhirnya, berhasil menyuarakan pikirannya dengan hati-hati. Jantungnya berdegup keras sekali di dalam sana kini.

"Jika aku mengatakan 'ya' maka hyung… kau akan memandangku seperti apa?" Tanya Taeyong dengan nada yang bahkan lebih lirih lagi.

Jaehyun tidak tahu harus berkata, terdiam beku.

* * *

Jaehyun tahu jika dirinya _**ingin**_ menjadi seorang ayah sejak berusia lima tahun. Tapi Taeyong, dia yakin _**tidak akan**_ menjadi salah satu dari mereka saat ia berusia enam belas.

* * *

 **Lanjut?**

 **Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beloved**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, Older!Jaehyun, etc**

* * *

" _Apa impian terbesarmu, hyung_?"

" _Aku ingin menangkapmu setiap kali kau jatuh, Taeyongie_."

" _Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah jatuh, hyung_?"

" _Maka aku akan diam, melihatmu dan menunggu kau membutuhkanku. Karena aku hyungmu_."

* * *

 _Apa ini lelucon? Apa Taeyong sedang membuat gurauan?_

"Aku tahu ini begitu mendadak. Tapi aku memang tidak akan pernah menjadi ayah, hyung. Aku tidak sepertimu. Aku―" Taeyong mengantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menangkap mata Jaehyun. "Ya, aku memang tertarik pada laki-laki," lirihnya.

Terkejut. Hanya itu yang bisa Jaehyun rasakan hingga rasanya otak dan seluruh saraf-sarafnya membeku, mati rasa. Jaehyun tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi atau berkata seperti apa sekarang. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, berlalu dengan hening mengerikan. Ini benar-benar tidak mudah. Mengetahui jika seseorang yang telah tumbuh bersamamu sejak kecil, yang sangat dekat denganmu, yang telah kau anggap sebagai adik sendiri, ternyata _berbeda_.

"Aku hanya berpikir jika aku harus memberitahumu, hyung. Maaf jika ini membuatmu tidak nyaman." Taeyong tahu ini adalah kesalahan terbesar yang ia lakukan. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Kini dia benar-benar menyesal, malu dan takut. _Apa yang akan Jaehyun pikirkan tentang dirinya?_ Taeyong menunduk dalam, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "Karena kau sangat berarti bagiku, hyung…"

Jaehyun menatapnya. Terus dan terus menatapnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia diam dan diamnya ini pasti menyakitkan. Diamnya ini pasti melukai Taeyong. Diamnya ini yang menjadi alasan tubuh kecil itu gemetaran pelan sekarang.

Saat rasa penyesalan menyelusup dalam hatinya, saat rasa bersalah memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga sesak, Jaehyun baru merasa bodoh. Jaehyun tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini dalam hidupnya. Setidakberguna ini dalam hidupnya. Karena mengambil terlalu banyak waktu bahkan hanya untuk memeluk Taeyong, untuk menenangkannya. Untuk apa yang telah ia lakukan bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Taeyongie, tidak apa-apa," hibur Jaehyun. Meski pelukan itu tidak senyaman sebelumnya, tapi Jaehyun sudah berjanji untuk selalu memeluk Taeyong.

Karena akhirnya Jaehyun memutuskan itu bukanlah masalah. Karena yang terpenting adalah Taeyong tetaplah Lee Taeyong, anak kecil lucu yang pertama kali ia temui di bawah pohon beringin di samping TK. Orang yang telah ia yakinkan dan sepakat dengannya jika alien itu ada. Anak kecil manja, yang kini tanpa dia sadar, telah berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan manja yang bahkan bisa menentukan keputusan sulit semacam itu.

Terlepas dari itu semua, karena Taeyong adalah hal berharga yang pernah Jaehyun miliki dalam hidupnya. Dan hal _sekecil_ itu tentu tidak akan merubahnya.

Taeyong akan tetap menjadi adiknya. _Adik yang ia sayangi_.

* * *

Jaehyun memiliki banyak sekali hobi, itu tidak akan cukup jika kau hanya menyediakannya selembar atau dua lembar kertas untuk menuliskan hobinya. Alasannya sederhana, mungkin karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan sifat ambisiusnya. Jaehyun memang begitu, dia selalu tertarik untuk mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Dengan melihat orang lain, penasaran, lalu _bom!_ ia akan mencoba melakukannya juga. Begitu saja.

Saat kelas dua sekolah menengah, misalnya. Ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya, yang terlihat keren saat sedang memotret dan memegang kamera. Namanya Johnny. Pemuda yang kelihatan dingin dengan pembawaannya yang tenang namun easy going. Meski baru pertama kali bertemu, Jaehyun memberanikan diri untuk meminjam kameranya dan mengambil gambar sekali. Lalu _bom_! sekali lagi dia merasa jiwanya terpanggil. Begitu saja.

Ketertarikannya bertambah satu sejak saat itu. Fotografi.

Langsung setelah ia pulang dari sekolah hari itu, ia merengek pada orang tuanya untuk membeli kamera. Membujuknya ayahnya ternyata tidak sesulit itu. Meski ibunya sempat melarang karena katanya kamera seperti itu mahal, nyatanya ayahnya tetap membelikannya satu untuk Jaehyun keesokan harinya. Dengan syarat Jaehyun harus bisa mempertahankan peringkatnya di sekolah.

Jaehyun tentu senang, langsung memeluk ayahnya dan mencium pipinya. Bahkan foto yang diambil Jaehyun pertama kali adalah foto ayahnya. Baru yang kedua adalah ibunya, yang sedang cemberut karena Jaehyun mengganggunya memasak. Yang ketiga adalah Rufus, anjingnya yang sedang terlentang menikmati tidur siang. Lalu terus berlanjut dengan objek-objek lainnya.

Jaehyun membawa kameranya kemanapun dia pergi hari-hari berikutnya. Ia juga memilih untuk masuk klub fotografi dan belajar dari Johnny. Anehnya, dia benar-benar mendapati guru barunya itu benar-benar lucu. Ada saja tingkah konyolnya yang bisa membuat Jaehyun sulit menghentikan tawa.

Jaehyun mulai rajin memotret sekitar sebagai latihan seperti yang Johnny suruh. Memotret apapun yang menurutnya menarik. Teman-temannya, hewan, bunga, langit, burung. Apapun. Termasuk Taeyong.

"Hyung, hentikan!" Taeyong berkata jengah, karena Jaehyun tidak berhenti mengambil gambar dirinya saat ia sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Baginya suara kamera itu bahkan lebih mengganggu daripada Jaehyun yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara.

"Kenapa? Aku kan ingin memotretmu, Taeyongie." Jaehyun menurunkan kamera dari wajahnya dan memegangnya di depan dada. _Klik_. Ia mendapat satu foto lagi. Ia berdecak kagum saat melihat hasilnya. "Taeyongie kau harus coba menjadi model. Kau benar-benar fotogenik," pujinya.

"Aku tahu, hyung." Taeyong memutar matanya, tidak terlihat terlalu senang dengan pujian itu. "Tapi bisakah memotretnya lain kali saja? Aku sedang berusaha mengerjakan tugasku sekarang," keluhnya.

Jaehyun cemberut karenanya. Tapi bukan Jaehyun namanya jika ia berhenti hanya dengan kalimat seperti itu. Sebaliknya, ia malah sengaja mengambil lebih banyak gambar dari berbagai posisi. Hingga berakhir dengan Taeyong yang berteriak marah padanya dan mengusirnya keluar dengan tega.

Tapi itu tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia berhasil memaksa Taeyong menjadi menjadi model pribadinya. Gratis, tentu saja. Meski Taeyong selalu malas-malasan dan tak berniat berpose, Jaehyun akan tetap memotretnya. Ia banyak sekali mengambil gambar Taeyong, karena Taeyong entah bagaimana benar-benar terlihat luar biasa dari balik lensa kameranya.

Itu adalah ulang tahun Taeyong yang kelima belas, saat Jaehyun memberinya sebuah buku yang ia buat menjadi sebuah album. Jaehyun menempelkan foto-foto Taeyong yang ia ambil di sana dan menuliskan komentar di tiap foto.

Dan saat Jaehyun berkunjung ke rumah Taeyong setelah sekian lama, Jaehyun mendapati buku album pemberiannya itu tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur Taeyong. Jaehyun tersenyum saat memegang benda itu di tangannya. Meski sudah hampir empat tahun buku itu terlihat masih cukup bagus. Taeyong menyimpan pemberiannya dengan baik.

Jaehyun mulai membuka covernya hanya untuk mendapati tulisan tangannya sendiri.

 _Untuk: Taeyongieku, si pendek manja yang kini sudah besar!_

 _SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KE-15!_

 _Dari: Jung Jaehyun, hyungmu yang tampan._

Lalu ada tanda tangan juga stiker karakter sponge kuning dan bintang laut merah muda berpegangan tangan.

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar mengingat masa lalu, melihat betapa narsis dan konyolnya dia dulu. Dia membalik halaman itu dan mendapati foto pertama di sana. Taeyong yang sedang tidur di bawah pohon dan sebuah tulisan yang berupa komentar di bawahnya:

 _'Sssttt! Lihat betapa manisnya anak ini! Jangan mengganggunya saat dia sedang tidur atau dia akan mengamuk seperti kucing galak :D'_

Jaehyun masih ingat jika memang ia memang menulis ini. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah baris berisi tulisan lain di bawah tulisan itu.

 _Aku tidak manis! Ingatkan aku untuk memukulnya karena berani mengambil foto orang yang sedang tidur tanpa izin! Grrr!_

Jaehyun langsung tertawa saat mengenali tulisan tangan itu. Itu tulisan tangan Taeyong. Ia pikir, ia adalah orang paling konyol yang memberikan sebuah buku berisi tempelan foto dan komentar aneh untuk jadi hadiah ulang tahun, tapi rupanya Taeyong lebih konyol lagi, karena mau repot-repot menulis setiap balasan untuk komentar aneh di masing-masing foto. Untuk apa dia melakukannya? Dasar kekanakan, pikir Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menghabiskan menit-menit selanjutnya dengan melihat-lihat foto demi foto, komenter demi komentar, dan balasan demi balasan yang Taeyong buat di bawah tulisan tangannya. Itu menyenangkan karena ia mendapati itu benar-benar lucu. Kebanyakan komentar Taeyong berupa sanggahan, dan pujian untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi saat Jaehyun kembali membalik halaman kali ini, entah kenapa menjadi sedikit berbeda. Karena di bawah tulisannya yang hanya berupa 'JaeYong' ada tulisan lain yang anehnya mampu membuatnya diam.

 _Aku, bersama orang yang paling aku sayangi, Jaehyun-hyung._

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut dan mengusap tulisan tangan itu dengan jarinya. Ia belum pernah mendengar kata-kata _cheesy_ seperti itu lagi mulut Taeyong. Atau mungkin memang belum pernah? Jaehyun tahu jika Taeyong menyayanginya tapi terlalu malu bahkan untuk sekedar menyuarakannya. Tidak seperti Jaehyun yang berkali-kali mengatakannya, Taeyong menunjukkannya perasaannya dengan cara berbeda. Dasar _tsundere_.

Mata Jaehyun kini teralih pada foto- foto mereka berdua yang tersenyum ke arah kamera sambil memasang _v sign_. Jaehyun merangkul bahu Taeyong di sana. Mereka berdua terlihat dekat dan bahagia bersama.

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar kali ini. Rasanya sudah lama baginya tidak merasakan kebahagian semacam itu dengan Taeyongnya. Bukan apa-apa, jadwal dan tugas kuliahnya semakin gila dan Taeyong juga harus berfokus pada ujian akhirnya. Jaehyun pikir akan sangat menyenangkan jika dia dan Taeyong bisa pergi berjalan-jalan selama liburan ini untuk menebus waktu mereka.

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu dan hendak membalik lembar album itu lagi, tapi sebuah tangan sudah terlebih dahulu merebut buku itu. Tentu saja itu membuatnya kaget. Masih ada beberapa lembar tersisa sampai akhir halaman. "Yah! Taeyongie, aku belum selesai!" protesnya.

Taeyong yang kini berdiri di depannya terlihat marah. Pemuda itu belum berganti pakaian, dia bahkan belum melepas topi toganya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Taeyong dari SMA dan Jaehyun berkunjung ke sini karena paksaan nyonya Lee untuk makan malam. Ia bahkan membolos seluruh kelasnya hari ini, tapi ia rasa itu tidak masalah.

Saat masuk ke kamarnya Taeyong bahkan masih tertawa, tapi saat melihat hyungnya duduk di tepi kasur, tersenyum sambil melihat buku albumnya, Taeyong benar-benar merasa marah. "Kau harus meminta izin saat kau akan menyentuh barang milik orang lain, hyung."

Jaehyun meringis saat mendengar nada jutek seperti itu dari Taeyong. Terdengar lebih mengerikan dari biasanya. "Maaf, maaf." Jaehyun cepat-cepat berdiri, kini malah memegang tengkuknya. "Aku hanya tidak tahu jika kau masih menyimpan itu. Jadi, yah, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat."

"Tentu saja aku menyimpannya. Itu pemberian darimu, hyung." Taeyong menjawab seperti dia menjawab pertanyaan paling konyol di dunia. Memang kenapa dia harus membuang barang pemberian Jaehyun untuknya?

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi―"Jaehyun nyengir kali ini. Ia berusaha merebut benda yang kini di sembunyikan Taeyong di balik punggungnya dengan tiba-tiba. "Biarkan aku melihat sampai habis!"

"Apa?" Taeyong menghindar ke samping dengan cepat. "Tidak boleh!"

Tapi sekali lagi, bukan Jaehyun namanya jika ia menyerah begitu cepat. Ia mencoba merebutnya dari sisi yang lain, tapi Taeyong tetap berhasil menghindarinya.

"Taeyongie!"

Taeyong menggeleng tegas. Abaikan saja wajah memelas mirip Rufus itu. Taeyong memilih pura-pura tidak melihat. Jaehyun mencoba sekali lagi tapi lagi-lagi Taeyong bisa menghindar dengan menggeser tubuhnya dengan cepat. Kali ini cukup jauh dari Jaehyun. Sialan! Refleksnya benar-benar bagus.

"Hyung kuperingatkan―" Kalimat Taeyong bahkan belum selesai tapi Jaehyun sudah menerjangnya. "Hyung!" Taeyong yang terkejut sudah akan menghindarinya sama seperti sebelumnya jika saja kakinya tidak tersandung pinggiran kasur karena mundur terlalu jauh. Mata Jaehyun melebar dan tahu-tahu dirinya sudah ada di depan Taeyong sambil memeluk pinggangnya, menjaga Taeyong agar tidak jadi jatuh dan membantunya kembali berdiri.

Untuk sisa detik mereka habiskan dengan saling menatap seperti itu. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat sekarang dan keduanya masih sama-sama kaget.

Taeyong mengerjap dan meyentakkan tangan Jaehyun dari pinggangnya. "A-aku akan pergi mandi," kata Taeyong. Tak lupa ia memungut buku album miliknya yang tergeletak di kasur karena terjatuh tadi dan menyimpannya di lemari yang ia kunci saat pergi ke kamar mandi.

Jaehyun bahkan belum bereaksi saat Taeyong sudah pergi. Jaehyun menaruh tangannya di dada kiri dan mendapati jantungnya, anehnya, masih berdetak sangat cepat hingga sekarang.

Sebenarnya… suasana canggung macam apa tadi itu?

* * *

Liburan baru saja selesai dan tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai lagi. Taeyong, ia masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Jaehyun. Tapi itu tidak lantas membuat waktu bertemu keduanya menjadi lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Tidak saat jadwal kuliah mereka selalu saja berbentrokan.

Saat pertama kali melihat, Jaehyun sedikit terkejut jika Taeyong kini memiliki sebuah kerumunan kecil bersamanya. Ia tidak lagi sendirian, ia terlihat nyaman dan bahkan bisa tertawa bersama teman-teman barunya. Hanya satu yang Jaehyun heran adalah perasaannya sendiri. Kenapa melihat itu semua malah membuat Jaehyun merasa kesepian? _Kehilangan_?

Sejak kecil dia sudah terbiasa ditempeli Taeyong yang antisosial dan penyendiri kemanapun. Taeyong bergantung hanya padanya dan itu diam-diam membuat Jaehyun merasa senang. Karena Taeyong membuatnya merasa bisa diandalkan, dibutuhkan.

Tapi apakah itu wajar, jika ia merasakan perasaan semacam ini di saat ia harusnya senang?

Jaehyun sebelumnya berpikir jika mereka bisa masuk Universitas yang sama, maka mereka akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama. Sama seperti saat di TK, sekolah dasar, menengah dan sekolah menengah akhir mereka. Tapi sebaliknya, kini mereka justru jarang sekali bertemu, hanya sesekali itupun karena tidak sengaja kebetulan berpapasan di kampus. Hanya menyapa 'Hai' dan 'Kemana?' kemudian berlalu karena ada kelas yang harus dihadiri. Jaehyun merasa marah untuk itu. Karena dia _merindukan_ Taeyong.

Taeyong tidak pernah datang lagi untuk menginap di rumah sewanya. Tidak pernah mengiriminya lagi pesan dan meneleponnya. Itu sedikit mengganggu Jaehyun.

Makanya hari itu, pagi-pagi sekali Jaehyun sengaja datang ke rumah Taeyong.

Jaehyun berdiri di depan pintu, berpikir akan alasan apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya ada di sini sekarang. Tapi ia tidak bisa melamun lebih lama saat pintu terbuka dan Taeyong muncul, masih dengan piyamanya. Taeyong melihatnya dan terkejut dengan kunjungan rumah tiba-tiba. Ia menengok sebentar ke dalam untuk melihat jam. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berkunjung.

"Hyung?" Taeyong mengangkat satu alis dengan sedikit senyum bingung di wajahnya.

"Hai." Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Jika ia bisa ia akan berlari pergi sekarang juga. Tapi Taeyong sudah mempersilahkannya masuk dan kakinya menurutinya. _Hei, ini kaki siapa? Aku tidak ingin masuk!_ Jaehyun jadi sedikit gila.

Taeyong menghilang ke dapur sebentar dan kembali dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas dan wajah yang sedikit lebih segar. Jaehyun duduk di sofa dan menerima satu cangkir dari Taeyong saat Taeyong duduk bersila di samping, menghadapnya. "Apa yang membawamu ke sini, hyung? Kau tidak ada kelas?" Taeyong menyuarakan kebingungannya sebelum mulai meminum cokelat panasnya. Setahunya Jaehyun hampir selalu punya kelas pagi semester ini. Aneh saja mendapatinya kini ada di depannya, sepagi ini.

"Aku―" Jaehyun mengerutkan kening karena tak menemukan alasan. "Aku datang hanya untuk mengajakmu makan siang, Taeyongie."

Taeyong mengemburkan isi mulutnya.

Bodoh. Dari sekian banyakya alasan, kenapa alasan bodoh macam itu yang keluar dari bibirnya? _Sebenarnya bibir siapa ini?!_ Jaehyun semakin gila.

"Tapi ini masih pagi, hyung. Kau mau mengajakku makan siang di pagi hari? Aku bahkan belum sempat sarapan dan mandi," herannya.

"Itu―" Jaehyun jadi salah tingkah. "Itu―" Jaehyun menyerah. Ia hanya akan mengatakan maksud sebenarnya datang ke sini. Jaehyun melipat tangannya di dada dan cemberut saat menatap Taeyong. "Aku datang karena rasanya aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu, Taeyongie. Kenapa kau tidak datang untuk menginap seperti biasanya dan mengirimiku pesan?"

Mulut Taeyong terbuka lebar karena kaget, sebelum berubah menjadi terbuka lebar karena tertawa. Taeyong bahkan memegangi perutnya karena tertawa hebat."Apa maksudmu, hyung? Jadi kau―haha―kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk―hahahaha―Ya, tuhan, ini lucu sekali!"

"Ya, aku datang hanya untuk melihatmu. Puas?" sinis Jaehyun. Ia meminum cokelat panasnya sekali teguk hanya untuk memuntahkannya kembali sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, merasakan lidahnya terbakar karena itu terlalu panas. Taeyong tertawa tak terkendali sambil memukul sofa beberapa kali. Jaehyun merengut lebih jelek.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Taeyong untuk meredakan tawanya. Beruntung saat ini kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ke luar kota, karena jika tidak maka ibunya pasti akan memukul kepalanya karena terlalu berisik di pagi hari.

"Apa kau juga membolos kelas pagimu hanya untuk ini, hyung?" Jaehyun mengangguk. Taeyong menyeringai. "Kau pasti sangat merindukanku, ya?" godanya.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak terlihat tergoda. "Ya. Aku merindukanmu." Taeyong diam. Jaehyun menyipitkan matanya dan menggerakkan jarinya ke arah Taeyong, membuat isyarat agar Taeyong mendekat padanya layaknya seorang bos. "Kemari, Taeyongie." Taeyong menaruh gelasnya di meja dan dengan patuh mendekat, hanya untuk terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba yang ia dapat dari Jaehyun. "Mmmm. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini, Taeyongie," gumamnya. Tak sadar jika tubuh yang ia peluk kini bergetar pelan.

Pelukan itu bertahan sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya.

"Oh, iya, bagian makan siang bersama itu juga serius," kata Jaehyun saat melepaskan pelukannya.

Taeyong mengambil gelas cokelatanya untuk menjauh, tidak mau dan tidak berani memandang Jaehyun setelahnya. "Tapi aku ada kelas siang ini, hyung."

"Bolos saja."

"Tapi―"

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku tentang teman-teman barumu."

Taeyong diam sebentar karena ragu-ragu, ia memainkan cangkir di tangannya. Tapi pada akhirnya tetap mengangguk sambil mengalah dan berkata pelan. "Baiklah."

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut Taeyong sayang. "Ayo pergi ke taman bermain hari ini." Taeyong mengangguk tanpa protes. Jaehyun benar-benar senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktunya lagi bersama adik kesayangannya itu.

Begitu saja, dan Jaehyun sudah lupa tentang semua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya selama seminggu lebih ke belakang.

* * *

Menjaga keseimbangan antara kuliah, bersosialisasi, kegiatan klub dan organisasi, serta waktu untuk bersama Taeyong memang sedikit merepotkan, tapi Jaehyun berhasil mengatasinya dengan baik. Nilainya semesternya ini di atas rata-rata, ia punya banyak teman, ia masih bisa belajar menjadi fotografer dan masih menjalani kegiatan rutinnya bersama Taeyong, menginap dan bermain PS bersama. Hidupnya benar-benar sempurna.

Setidaknya sampai suatu hari ibunya bertanya tentang apa dia memiliki kekasih dan kapan dia akan membawa kekasihnya itu ke rumah untuk dikenalkan pada mereka. Itu seperti menyadarkan Jaehyun jika hidupnya ternyata tidak _sesempurna_ itu.

Sudah tahun ketiga akhir di Universitas dan ia masih belum pernah sekalipun berpikiran akan mencari kekasih seperti apa yang ibunya katakan. Ia tidak pernah berpikiran untuk terlibat dalam hubungan yang seperti itu dengan seorang gadis, meski mungkin banyak gadis yang akan dengan senang hati menjadi kekasihnya jika dia memintanya. Ada beberapa gadis yang dekat dengan Jaehyun di kampus, tapi ia menganggap mereka sebagai teman biasa. Tidak lebih. Tidak ada yang spesial. _Belum_.

Mungkin, sekarang dia harus mulai memikirkan hal satu itu juga.

Itu adalah sore lain yang Jaehyun habiskan di kamar Taeyong. Saat ia mulai memikirkan tentang hal itu lagi. "Taeyongie," panggilnya. Jaehyun menyampingkan tubuhnya yang sedang tidurannya ke samping, menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk memiliki seorang gad―maksudku, memiliki seorang kekasih sebelumnya?"

Taeyong yang sedang bermain PS, menghentikan permainannya. "Kenapa?" Taeyong bertanya tanpa menoleh.

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. Ia kembali tiduran dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan di belakang kepala. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa ucapan ibuku ada benarnya. Aku sudah setua ini dan belum pernah kekasihan. Apa sebaiknya jika aku mulai bertemu gadis-gadis di luar sana dan mengencani mereka? Itu terdengar tidak―"

"Hyung tidak boleh melakukan itu!"

Jaehyun cepat-cepat duduk saat mendengar teriakan Taeyong. Ia memandang Taeyong yang kini menatapnya dengan mata hitamnya yang terlihat lebih gelap. Jaehyun bahkan bisa merasakan kemarahan di balik tatapan mata itu. Jaehyun bisa merasakannya, tapi ia tidak tahu pasti akan alasan di balik kemarahan itu.

"Apa kau akan menjadikan seorang gadis sebagai kekasihmu hanya karena ibumu menyuruh, hyung?"

Baiklah, apapun itu. Ternyata ini adalah ide buruk, bertanya tentang kekhawatirannya pada Taeyong tentang hal ini adalah ide yang sangat, sangat, sangat buruk.

"Ini bukan hanya karena ibuku, Taeyongie. Mungkin, awalnya memang karena pertanyaannya aku mulai memikirkan ini, tapi serius… kenapa kau harus semarah ini?" Jaehyun tidak mengerti. Dan ia menyesal berkata seperti itu saat menangkap raut kecewa dan terluka di wajah Taeyong, sebelum pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu menunduk dalam. "Taeyongie? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau―"

" _Kau milikku_ , hyung."

Jaehyun tersentak. Karena air mata yang ia lihat saat Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya dan juga karena kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Meski begitu Jaehyun tetap bangkit dan membantunya berdiri untuk menghapus air matanya. Bagaimanapun Jaehyun tidak suka melihat air mata Taeyong. Karena itu juga menyakitinya. "Taeyongie, jangan menangis," ucapnya sambil mencoba mengusap air matanya dengan jari-jarinya.

" _Kau milikku_ , hyung."

Sekali lagi Taeyong mengucapkan kata yang sama, kali ini sambil memandang Jaehyun tepat di mata. Jaehyun tersentak. "Taeyongie―"

" _Kau milikku_ , hyung. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilmu dariku. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. _Kau milikku_ , hyung. Hanya _milikku_."

Dan yang berikutnya terjadi adalah Taeyong yang mendorongnya mundur hingga menabrak dinding dan menciumnya. _Menciumnya_. Tepat di mulut. Bukan di dahi atau pipi seperti yang telah biasa mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Bukan sesuatu seperti itu.

Mata Jaehyun melebar. Ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali karena otaknya terasa tiba-tiba berhenti berfungsi. Tubuhnya kaku dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Taeyong masih menciumnya. Dan di sela ciuman itu ia bisa mendengar lirihan itu. Lirihan yang membuat jantungnya berhenti.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

 _Cinta―_

Taeyong?

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini tidak mungkin. Jaehyun pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang, atau jika tidak Taeyong pasti sedang mencandainya. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin Taeyong, orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri berkata jika dia mencintainya? _Mencintainya_?

Jaehyun tidak merasakan apapun untuk sisa waktu itu. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Taeyong yang perlahan menjatuhkan kepalanya di lehernya dan mulai menangis di sana. "Aku menyukai laki-laki dan itu adalah kau, hyung. Kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar?"

 _Aku?_

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Bisikan parau di telinganya itulah yang menyadarkan jika ini semua salah. Semuanya tidak bisa beubah menjadi seperti ini setelah semua kebersamaan mereka selama ini. Dan itulah yang membuatnya menyentakkan Taeyong menjauh dari dirinya. Tidak memperdulikan air mata dan tatapan terluka Taeyong padanya.

"Aku―" Jaehyun tercekat. Baginya, ini semua terlalu mengejutkan.

Dan detik berikutnya, Jaehyun sudah melewati Taeyong untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang tepat berada di depan matanya dengan mental terguncang.

,

* * *

Jaehyun benar-benar menghindari Taeyong sejak saat itu. Ia tidak mengangkat telepon dan bahkan membaca pesan darinya, apalagi bertemu. Jaehyun tidak sanggup. Untuk kali pertama Jaehyun merasa nyaman dengan tidak melihat sosok itu dalam hari-harinya.

Ia melakukan ini selama berminggu-minggu. Taeyong sudah berhenti menelpon dan mencarinya. Tapi perasaan Jaehyun semakin hari, justru semakin berantakan. Dan itu semakin buruk saat ia menerima satu pesan dari Taeyong. Sebuah pesan singkat yang terasa begitu jujur, hingga membuat perasaan Jaehyun semakin tak menentu.

 _Jaehyun-hyung,_

 _Aku tahu sudah terlambat untuk menyesal dan meminta maaf sekarang. Tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya. Aku minta maaf, hyung. Sungguh aku minta maaf karena memiliki perasaan ini padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Rasanya menyakitkan karena aku tahu, meski kita begitu dekat tapi sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa memilikimu._

 _Aku masih Taeyong yang sama. Aku masih Taeyongiemu, Jaehyun-hyung. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kecuali jika sekarang kau tahu perasaanku._

 _Aku harap kita masih bisa menjadi teman baik setelah ini, hyung._

 _-Taeyong-_

Taeyong tidak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Jaehyun rasakan sekarang. Ini membingungkan, ini begitu membuatnya frustasi. Taeyong adalah temannya, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. _Adiknya_. Taeyong adalah adik tersayangnya. Dan itu akan selalu seperti itu.

Jaehyun bisa mengerti jika Taeyong berkata dia menyukai laki-laki. Jaehyun bisa menerimanya. Tapi akan berbeda jika _laki-laki itu_ adalah _dirinya_. Jaehyun tidak bisa menerima untuk yang satu itu. Rasanya hanya… _sulit_.

Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu hingga akhirnya Jaehyun berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membalas pesan Taeyong. Ya, ini memang sudah berminggu-minggu, tapi tetap saja Jaehyun masih belum siap jika harus bertemu Taeyong secara langsung. Hanya dengan pesan ini lah Jaehyun berharap jika Taeyong akan mengerti.

 _Taeyongie, bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf karena aku membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membalas pesanmu. Aku tahu reaksiku berlebihan. Tapi aku terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Aku tidak berharap hal itu akan terjadi. Tidak diantara kita. Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkannya ulang. Apa kau yakin perasaanmu untukku itu… cinta? Kita sudah lama bersama, kita sangat dekat. Aku takut jika kau hanya salah mengertikan perasaanmu._

 _Cobalah bertemu seseorang yang lain. Aku juga sedang melakukannya sekarang. Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang bisa membuatku mencintainya. Saat kita bertemu, aku akan memperkenalkan dia padamu._

 _Aku menyayangimu, Taeyongie. Karena aku akan selalu menjadi Jaehyun-hyungmu. Sama seperti kau yang akan selalu menjadi Taeyongieku. Kau akan tetap menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untukku. Lee Taeyong akan selalu menjadi adik tersayang dari Jung Jaehyun. Itu tidak pernah berubah._

 _-Jaehyun-_

Jaehyun menunggu dan terus menunggu. Tapi Taeyong tidak pernah membalasnya lagi.

* * *

Seminggu setelah itu Jaehyun merasa separuh jiwanya hilang. Ia lebih banyak melamun, memikirkan apa yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan. Taeyong. Bahkan saat kini Chaeyoung sedang berbicara padanya pun ia masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Sebuah perasaan aneh meledak-ledak di dadanya tiap kali ia memikirkan Taeyong. Jaehyun meyakini itu sebagai rasa bersalahnya yang berlebihan.

Lamunannya baru pergi saat sosok nyata dari orang yang sedang ia pikirkan memenuhi pandangannya. Taeyong berdiri di sana. Hanya beberapa meter dari dirinya.

"Hyung."

Jaehyun terkejut dan sedikit lambat bereaksi saat melihat Taeyong kini bahkan berada tepat di depannya. Dengan ekspresinya yang tidak bisa dibaca dan _kacamata_? Sejak kapan Taeyong memakai kacamata itu?

"Tae-yong?"

Taeyong tersenyum. Senyum yang belum pernah Jaehyun liat selama ini. Senyum yang bahkan tidak mencapai matanya. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, hyung," kata Taeyong. "Kau pasti sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini sehingga tidak bisa bertemu denganku." Nada yang terdengar begitu tidak berdosa. Caranya menyapa masih sama seperti apa yang biasanya Taeyong berikan untuknya. Bahkan cemberut lucu itu juga masih terlihat sama. Kecuali _senyum itu_ , Taeyong masih terlihat seperti dulu.

Jaehyun tidak memberikan respon. Jadi Taeyong berpaling pada seorang gadis cantik yang kini berdiri di depannya. "Perkenalkan aku Lee Taeyong, aku teman Jaehyun-hyung sejak kecil."

"Halo, Taeyong. Aku Park Chaeyoung."

"Apa sunbae kekasih Jaehyun-hyung?" Taeyong menatap geli Jaehyun yang masih diam beku. "Aku tidak percaya jika ucapan Jaehyun-hyung tentang kekasihnya memang benar. Sunbae sangat cantik."

Chaeyoung tersenyum malu. "Terimakasih. _Ah_ , kau bisa memanggilku nuna, Taeyong. Sunbae terdengar terlalu formal."

"Baiklah, nuna," kata Taeyong, masih tersenyum. Taeyong kembali menatap Jaehyun. "Hyung, bisakah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar? Nuna, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku meminjam Jaehyun-hyung sebentar?"

"Oh tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku harus pergi sekarang." Chaeyoung menggeleng dan tersenyum. Chaeyoung melihat jam tangannya dan sepertinya ia harus segera pergi jika tidak mau terlambat. "Jangan terlambat nanti malam, _baby_." Chaeyoung berjinjit untuk memberikan ciuman di pipi Jaehyun yang masih diam saja sebelum melambaikan tangan pada Taeyong. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Taeyongie!"

Taeyong mengikuti kepergian Chaeyoung dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dan lambaian kecil sebagai balasan. Baru ketika sosok itu benar-benar hilang, Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaehyun. "Kekasihmu benar-benar baik, hyung," pujinya.

"Taeyongie... bagaimana kabarmu?" Akhirnya, Jaehyun bisa menemukan suaranya.

Taeyong menarik sedikit lebih lebar senyumnya. Senyuman lain yang tidak mencapai matanya. "Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, hyung."

 _Jika kau baik-baik saja lalu kenapa kau terus tersenyum seperti itu_?

"Ah, ya, hyung. Aku sudah berpikir tentang apa yang kau katakan tentang bertemu dan mencari seseorang yang lain. Aku juga sudah melakukannya." Jaehyun menatap Taeyong terkejut. "Dia pria yang baik. Aku belum lama bertemu dengannya. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu lain kali jika kita bertemu lagi, hyung."

Sesuatu terasa menghantam Jaehyun saat itu.

 _Apa… ini_?

"Aku memang telah menemukan seseorang yang lain." Taeyong mengantungkan kalimatnya. Dan untuk sedetik Jaehyun bisa melihat raut putus asa itu di wajah itu, sebelum berganti dengan senyuman lagi. "Tapi itu tidak merubah apapun, hyung. Karena aku yakin perasaanku untukmu _tidak pernah salah_."

Taeyong pergi setelah itu, meninggalkan Jaehyun tertegun di belakang.

* * *

Taeyong _**yakin**_ dengan perasaannya sejak bertahun lalu. Tapi Jaehyun, baru _**mulai ragu**_ dan mempertanyakan perasaannya sejak hari itu.

* * *

 **Lanjut?**

Terimakasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya!

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Beloved**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, Older!Jaehyun, Implicit Lemon, etc**

* * *

" _Apa impian terbesarmu, hyung_?"

" _Aku ingin menangkapmu setiap kali kau jatuh, Taeyongie_."

" _Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah jatuh, hyung_?"

" _Maka aku akan diam, melihatmu dan menunggu kau membutuhkanku. Karena aku hyungmu_."

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu begitu saja. Jaehyun masih sama, masih dengan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab mengenai apa yang dia rasakan sejak bertemu Taeyong terakhir kali. Tapi dia mengesampingkannya sebisa mungkin. Membuatnya menjadi orang yang berbeda tanpa disadari. Bahkan sebagian besar temannya terus bertanya; _Ada apa? Jaehyun kau baik?_ Ada apa, dirinya juga bertanya.

Jaehyun hampir tidak pernah datang ke perpustakaan jika bukan karena sesuatu hal yang sangat penting, seperti mencari buku referensi atau artikel tertentu yang hanya bisa dia temukan di sana. Membaca bukan salah satu hal yang menempati posisi atas dari list hobinya, dan dia juga lebih suka belajar di kamarnya sendiri daripada perpustakaan―memilih pulang setelah meminjam apa yang dibutuhkan. Sungguh suatu keanehan tersendiri ketika dia melangkah masuk ke tempat itu, hanya karena sedang bosan dan butuh pengalih perhatian. Hebatnya lagi, itu sedikit berhasil. _Tadinya._

Kakinya tersandung pelan saat berjalan ke bagian art, dia tahu dia memang melamun dari tadi. Niatnya dia akan mengambil beberapa buku tentang fotografi untuk mengalihkan bosan. Tapi niatnya itu harus berhenti di sana. Tepat saat dia berbalik tak sengaja, di sudut sana, matanya menangkap bayangan dua sosok laki-laki. Duduk nyaman di sofa yang ada di ujung lain dari bagian itu. Hal yang baru disadarinya meski sudah hampir setengah jam di sini.

Salah satu dari mereka, yang sedang duduk dengan punggung bersandar di sofa itu adalah Taeyong dan yang satunya lagi berbaring mengistirahatkan kepala di pangkuannya. Dua buku berbeda ada di tangan masing-masing, sedang membaca. Tapi kemudian sosok yang berbaring itu meletakkan bukunya, terlihat bosan dan menarik kepala Taeyong mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu lalu saling melemparkan senyum satu sama lain. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat, hanya berjarak sekian senti sampai bibir keduanya bertemu.

 _Apa ini?_

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan aneh, tidak nyaman, sungguh mengganggu Jaehyun saat melihat itu. Yang mengejutkan adalah Jaehyun bukannya merasa risih atau jijik sama sekali, dia hanya mengagumi bagaimana indah dan manisnya senyuman Taeyong saat itu. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat, yang baru Jaehyun sadari, sangat dia rindukan. Taeyong tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu lagi untuknya, tidak setelah pengakuan mengenai dirinya yang berbeda malam itu. Atau malah justru lebih lama lagi sebelum itu?

 _Sejak kapan_. Jaehyun ingin bertanya. Sejak kapan perasaan Taeyong berubah menjadi sesuatu seperti itu padanya. Taeyong masih menjadi sosok penting yang berharga dalam hidupnya, itu takkan berubah. Dia masih menjadi orang yang paling Jaehyun sayangi selain orang tuanya. _Adik tersayangnya_. Tapi semuanya berbeda saat ini. Bahkan untuk sekedar datang dan bertemu dengannya, memeluknya, berbicara dan mengodainya, sesuatu yang sudah dilakukan bertahun-tahun lamanya sebelum ini, dia tidak bisa.

Jaehyun memandang sedih Taeyong yang kini terlihat begitu nyaman bercanda dan tertawa lepas di depan sana. _Bersama orang lain._

 _Taeyongie, apa tidak mungkin kita bisa kembali seperti dulu?_

* * *

Jaehyun masih ingat perjalanan pulang sorenya saat kecil bersama ayahnya, dengan Rufus. Mengingat itu, membuatnya mau tak mau mengingat masa kecilnya yang lain.

Dulu, dia yang sakit harus menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah, tidak bisa bermain dan pergi ke TK seperti biasanya. Sebagai anak tunggal, Jaehyun selalu merasa kesepian karena tidak ada yang menemaninya. Dan itu semakin dia rasakan saat itu. Dengan pipi _chubby_ yang dikembungkan, dia berlari mendekat pada ayah dan ibunya yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Digendongan ayahnya dia merengut, langsung mengeluh. _Jaehyunnie bosan sekali, ayah!_ katanya berlebihan. Bibirnya mengerucut lagi saat berkata sambil melonjak-lonjak manja. _Bisa tidak ayah dan ibu libur bekerja sampai aku sembuh? Ya ya ya?_

Jaehyun tidak bisa mengingat apa yang ayah ibunya katakan saat itu, yang jelas dia merasa sangat kecewa saat melihat orangtuanya memberi raut menyesal dan gelengan kepala, mencoba menghiburnya. Dia ingat langsung melonjak turun dari gendongan ayahnya, berlari ke kamar sambil menangis keras dan berteriak memanggil ayah dan ibunya jahat. Setelah itu, dia menolak bicara, makan dan bahkan minum obat dengan keras kepala meski dipaksa ibunya.

Tak lama, ayahnya datang mengintip dari pintu kamarnya dengan makhluk putih menggemaskan yang membuat bunyi _whof whof_.

" _Jaehyunnie, lihat apa yang ayah bawa. Anak anjing lucu untuk menemani Jaehyunnie yang kesepian agar tidak bosan."_

Sebuah senyum geli terkembang di wajahnya saat memikirkan itu sekarang.

Jaehyun ingat tidak langsung menerima begitu saja pemberian itu. Bersikeras marah. Jangankan menerima, mau menengok saja tidak. Tapi tidak lama anjing kecil berbulu putih itu tiba-tiba melonjak naik ke atas tubuhnya yang berbalut selimut, menjilatinya wajahnya sambil ber- _whof whof_. Dan seakan bekerja sama ayahnya juga datang menggelitiki tubuhnya hingga dia tertawa.

Itu awal mula Jaehyun bertemu dengan Rufus, anjing kesayangannya yang selalu menemaninya sejak masih kecil. Rufus selalu menemani Jaehyun kemanapun. Setelah sembuh, Jaehyun langsung mengajak ayahnya untuk berjalan-jalan sore, sesuatu yang rutin mereka lakukan di akhir pekan setelah itu. Saat dia sembuh dan kembali ke TK, Rufuslah yang pertama kali menyambutnya sampai di rumah. Dia juga yang menemani Jaehyun bermai hingga kedua orangtuanya pulang. Mereka akan main lempar-tangkap, atau kejar-kejaran di taman maupun halaman belakang rumah.

Jaehyun menceritakan banyak hal pada Rufus, meski anjingnya itu tidak akan menanggapi banyak, mungkin hanya sekedar ber-whof whof sambil menggerakkan ekornya. Dia menceritakan tentang anak TK baru yang baru ditemuinya di bawah pohon, memanggil anak manis itu sebagai teman barunya yang selalu cemberut. Dan ketika Taeyong datang ke rumah, untuk pertama kalinya bertemu Rufus, anjingnya itu langsung menubruk tubuh kecilnya hingga terbaring di lantai. Dia ingat bagaimana cemberut di wajah Taeyong perlahan berubah menjadi tawa dan senyum manis dengan mata hitamnya yang berbinar-binar. Sejak itu Jaehyun tahu jika senyum dan tawa Taeyongnya akan selalu menjadi favorit Jaehyun.

Taeyong kecil semakin sering datang untuk menemaninya bermain, juga untuk bertemu Rufus yang sangat dia sukai. Jaehyun tentu senang karena tidak lagi sendirian. Dia memang tidak merasa begitu kesepian bersama Rufus, tapi dengan adanya Taeyong dia bisa merasa lebih bahagia. Taeyong mengenal baik ayah dan ibu Jaehyun, begitupun dirinya yang mengenal baik paman dan bibi Lee yang ramah dan baik hati. Satu waktu, mereka memutuskan untuk berpiknik bersama di akhir pekan.

Sayangnya itu tak berjalan seperti rencana karena Taeyong yang tiba-tiba menangis dengan Rufus didekatnya saat Jaehyun pergi sebentar untuk mengambil bola. Anjingnya terkapar setelah memakan cokelat yang Taeyong berikan dan harus dibawa ke dokter hewan. Rufus baik-baik saja, setelah dibuat memuntahkan makanan yang dia makan. Tapi Jaehyun tetap menangis, dia menangis karena tangisan anak kecil di pelukan paman Lee yang tak juga berhenti. Sejak itu Jaehyun tahu jika dia sangat benci melihat Taeyongnya menangis.

Setelah itu Taeyong tidak pernah lagi datang, membuat Jaehyun sedih karena kehilangan teman bermain. Ibunya yang melihat itu akhirnya membawanya dan Rufus datang ke rumah keluarga Lee, bertanya padanya apa yang paling disukai Taeyong. Jaehyun langsung menjawab; _Taeyongie suka sekali makanan manis!_ Ibunya tersenyum mengerti. Tadinya Jaehyun pikir, Taeyong akan senang karena dia membawa banyak sekali makanan-makanan itu, terutama cokelat kesukaannya. Tapi yang dia dapat malah Taeyong kecil yang marah dan seperti akan menangis berkata padanya; _Aku tidak suka cokelat, hyung! Tidak suka lagi!_

Dari sana Jaehyun tahu jika Taeyong tak mau bermain bersamanya dan Rufus lagi karena merasa bersalah. Meski akhirnya Jaehyun bisa membujuknya setelah berkata jika itu tidak sengaja dan Rufus tidak apa-apa, juga betapa sedih dan kesepiannya Jaehyun karena Taeyong tak mau bermain dengannya. Anjingnya itu bahkan menubruk tubuh kecil Taeyong dan menjilati wajahnya yang basah lagi. Dan setelah itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama menghabiskan cokelat yang dibawa Jaehyun dengan ibu dan bibi Lee yang memberitahu mereka apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dimakan oleh Rufus.

Jaehyun tersenyum mengingat itu semuanya. Masa kecilnya dan Taeyong adalah salah satu hal yang ingin dia alami lagi. Kebahagian dan kepolosan masa kecil yang jika dia pikir sekarang, sangatlah lucu, menggemaskan, dan tanpa beban. Rufus adalah bagian penting dari kehidupan Jaehyun, begitu juga Taeyong. Anjing putihnya selalu ada menemani mereka tumbuh. Rufus yang menyambutnya pulang di depan rumah tiap hari selain ibunya yang pada akhirnya memilih berhenti bekerja, dia yang selalu bersemangat saat Jaehyun mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Dia yang, seringnya, akan sangat Jaehyun cemburui hanya karena Taeyong mengabaikan dia, terlihat lebih menyayangi dan memperhatikan Rufus tiap berkunjung ke rumah. Dia juga yang akan membantu Jaehyun meminta maaf jika Taeyong marah karena Jaehyun melupakan janji atau membuatnya kesal. Seperti yang sudah dikatakannya, Rufus bukan hanya hewan peliharaan yang menemaninya sejak kecil. Tapi dia juga adalah bagian penting dari kehidupan Jaehyun yang tidak tergantikan, yang begitu Jaehyun sayangi.

Jaehyun hanya bisa memandangi foto-foto mereka sekarang, baru menyadari betapa dia merindukan anjingnya itu setelah dia pindah ke rumah sewa yang dekat dengan kampusnya sejak masuk Univesitas. Mereka jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu dan Jaehyun menyesalinya. Apalagi saat dia mendengar kabar dari ibunya lewat telepon yang mengatakan jika Rufus, anjing kecil tersayangnya, kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak akan ada lagi anjingnya yang lucu yang selalu menemani hari-hari Jaehyun, yang akan menubruk dan menjilati wajahnya saat dia pulang, yang akan menemaninya jalan-jalan dan mendengarkan cerita darinya. _Tidak ada lagi Rufus._

Setelah ditinggalkan oleh Taeyong, kini Rufus juga meninggalkannya.

Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Taeyong datang ke rumah sewanya malam itu, tepat setelah dia mendapat kabar dari ibu Jaehyun, sepertinya. Ibunya _pasti_ memberitahu Taeyong tentang Rufus. Ibunya sama sekali tidak tahu jika hubungan dia dengan anaknya sudah tak seperti dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang. Ibu Jaehyun masih sering menanyakan Taeyong padanya dan menyuruh Jaehyun mengajaknya ke rumah, karena ibunya itu merindukannya _teman baik_ anaknya yang tampan dan manis, yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Jaehyun selalu mengelak dan berkata Taeyong sedang sibuk dan akan menyampaikan salamnya saat bertemu, yang tentu saja tak pernah dia lakukan.

Jaehyun tidak mengharapkannya datang. Tidak sama sekali. Mereka jarang bertemu lagi dan seakan mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing sekarang. Jaehyun sibuk dengan tugas akhir dan Chaeyoung, kekasihnya. Sementara Taeyong dengan kehidupannya bersama orang yang dia lihat di perpustakaan tempo hari, Nakamoto Yuta, kegiatan klub atau teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka benar-benar menjauh, tak pernah saling memberi kabar. Sekalinya bertemu tidak sengaja pun, Jaehyun lebih memilih berbalik arah dan pura-pura tak melihat meski harus merasakan rasa bersalah dan perasaan tak terdefinisi lain membebaninya.

Jadi Jaehyun terkejut ketika dia mendengar ketukan di pintu dan menemukan Taeyong di sana.

"Hai, Jaehyun-hyung," sapanya pelan. Matanya memerah dan jelas dia habis menangis. Taeyongienya yang cengeng pasti bersedih karena kabar Rufus. Jaehyun ingin sekali memeluknya saat ini tapi menahannya sekuat tenaga. Memilih tersenyum lemah dan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam.

"Taeyong? Ada apa?" Tanya Jaehyun serak.

"Aku datang berniat menghibur, hyung. Tapi sepertinya hyung baik-baik saja," jelas Taeyong, mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di tempat tidur Jaehyun. Sebagaimana yang selalu dia lakukan saat datang ke sini, seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Jaehyun tahu Taeyong pasti sadar dirinya sedang berbohong. Kumpulan foto Rufus yang berserakan di atas tempat tidurnya tidak bisa membohonginya. Jaehyun mungkin tidak menangis, dia menunjukkan kesedihannya denga cara berbeda. Taeyong mengerti. Jaehyun sejak kecil selalu menjadi sosok kuat, tempatnya bergantung, tidak seperti dirinya yang manja dan cengeng. "Aku datang untuk menghibur hyung tapi merasa jika aku bahkan lebih membutuhkannya," gumam Taeyong, tertawa kecil dengan terpaksa. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas agar tidak menagis lagi setelah melihat foto masa kecil mereka dengan anjing peliharaan Jaehyun itu.

" _Ya_ … _kurasa_."

Jaehyun hanya berdiri memandanginya dari jauh. Merasa seperti idiot. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa segugup dan secanggung ini pada teman masa kecilnya, _Taeyongienya_. Tak ada yang berubah. Tidak ada, kecuali fakta kecil yang akhirnya dia ketahui. Fakta kecil yang merubah banyak hal diantara mereka. Seperti mereka yang kini lebih bertingkah seperti dua orang asing yang dingin dan sama sekali tak saling mengenal dan Taeyong yang bukan lagi anak kecil manis manja yang bergantung dan membuntuti di belakang Jaehyun kemanapun dia pergi dan meminta pelukannya. Tidak lagi.

Selama berbulan-bulan terakhir, sejak Taeyong mengakui orientasinya malam lalu, Jaehyun selalu menepis fakta bahwa di sana, ada jarak tak kasat mata yang membentang antara Taeyong dan dirinya. Pelukan mereka yang tak senyaman biasanya harusnya memberinya sedikit petunjuk untuk itu, tapi Jaehyun selalu mengabaikannya dan meyakinkan dalam hati jika semua baik-baik. Tapi setelah pengakuan Taeyong akan siapa dan bagaimana arti Jaehyun untuknya, yang sama sekali jauh dari kasih sayang antara teman dekat, adik ataupun saudara seperti anggapan Jaehyun, juga ciuman itu, semuanya semakin jelas. Jaehyun menyadari betapa _jauhnya_ Taeyong terasa sekarang.

Jarak diantara mereka terasa begitu mencolok, meskipun Taeyong berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya, hanya duduk tiga meter jauhnya dari dia. Rasanya sungguh mengerikan, karena meski dia berada sedekat ini dengannya, dan merindukannya sebegini hebat, tapi tidak bisa menutup jarak itu dengan menarik Taeyong dalam pelukannya seperti apa yang biasa Jaehyun lakukan.

Memeluk Taeyong dulu adalah hal yang paling sering dia lakukan. Tapi sekarang, bahkan hanya berpikir untuk melakukan itu bisa membuat Jaehyun panik. Bukan berarti Jaehyun tidak tahu, karena demi Tuhan, betapapun dia merindukan Taeyong, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa melakukannya, tanpa menimbulkan sesuatu yang dia pikir akan menjadi lebih buruk dari sekarang.

 _Bisakah ini diperbaiki_?

 _Apakah sudah terlalu terlambat bagi mereka untuk kembali seperti dulu?_

Sementara Jaehyun sibuk dengan pikirannya, Taeyong melihat-lihat kamar ini dalam diam. Foto yang terbingkai dipajang di mana-mana, di rak, di dinding, di meja belajar. Begitupun polaroid-polaroid yang sengaja ditempel memenuhi ruangan. Tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah dari kamar Jaehyun-hyung setelah beberapa bulan berlalu, tapi Taeyong masih mengambil sedikit waktunya untuk mengamati. Itu seperti kebiasaan yang diperolehnya sejak Jaehyun mulai menyukai fotografi, untuk melihat pajangan foto-foto apa yang hyungnya itu ambil. Ketika tatapan Taeyong berhenti di bingkai foto tua di meja samping tempat tidurnya, Jaehyun bisa melihat sorot matanya yang tiba-tiba menghangat.

"Aku akan mengambil ini dan satu foto Rufus," katanya sambil mengambil bingkai foto itu dan satu foto lain di tempat tidur.

Jaehyun mengangguk kecil. Dia ingin Taeyong tahu jika dirinya masih menjadi salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidup Jaehyun. Selalu menjadi teman terbaik dan adik tersayang bagi Jaehyun, meski Taeyong menginginkan sesuatu yang lain. Tapi dia tidak mau membuat suasananya menjadi lebih canggung dari ini dan tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hyung pasti sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena tugas akhir," kata Taeyong setelah keheningan panjang. "Maaf karena aku datang dan mengganggu hyung seperti ini tanpa sempat bilang lebih dulu."

"Ah… Ya…" Jaehyun mengusap bagian belakang lehernya, merasa gelisah tanpa tahu mengapa. "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Taeyong."

Taeyong mengangguk, meski tidak bisa tidak merasa kecewa karena Jaehyun hanya memanggilnya _Taeyong_ , bukan _Taeyongie_ seperti dulu.

Jaehyun yang melihat ekspresi datar di wajah Taeyong tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ya, sejak dulu Taeyong memang penyendiri, introvert dan sering terkesan dingin juga sinis pada orang lain, bahkan saat ada di sekitarnya. Tapi Jaehyun selalu bisa mematahkan sikapnya itu dan menggantinya dengan senyum manis dan bahkan tawa dengan perkataan atau perbuatannya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu yang lama bersama sejak kecil, membuat Jaehyun mengenal Taeyong sebaik dia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Tapi kini, ekspresi Taeyong terasa begitu asing dan tak terbaca, membuat Jaehyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jaehyun tetap mencobanya, meskipun.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Taeyong?" tanyanya. Jaehyun tidak bisa mencari topik lain yang lebih bagus dari ini, membuatnya merasa payah.

Taeyong mengangguk sekali sebelum berkata, "Baik, hyung. Aku sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran pertukaran pelajar ke USA, dan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan _study_ di sana. Tapi aku ingin tinggal di Korea. Bahasa Inggrisku belum terlalu bagus."

Jaehyun mengangguk, setengah kagum. Adiknya memang jenius, mendapat tawaran seperti itu tidak mudah, tapi bukan hal yang tidak mungkin untuk seorang Lee Taeyong. _Adik ya?_ Jaehyun hanya tidak bisa berhenti memanggil Taeyong seperti itu di kepalanya, meskipun sejujurnya dia tidak yakin tentang _status_ Taeyong, atapun _persahabatan_ mereka. "Itu kesempatan bagus."

Senyum hadir di wajah Taeyong, Jaehyun sekali lagi menyadari jika dia memang begitu merindukan senyuman itu. Secara diam-diam dia mengamati wajah di depannya. Taeyong itu _indah._ Visualnya luar biasa dan bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya menahan napas dan berdecak kagum, termasuk Jaehyun. _Jawline_ , manik hitam yang berbinar, bibir tipis berwarna kemerahan. Sebutan _living-anime-doll_ sejak sekolah menengah memang cocok sekali untuk Taeyong. Daya tariknya memang luar biasa, tidak heran begitu banyak wanita, dan bahkan mungkin _pria_ , yang menyukai bahkan memujanya.

"Apa kekasih hyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa melihat berapa banyak foto-fotoku dipajang di sini?" tanya Taeyong, menarik kembali Jaehyun dari lamunannya.

Jaehyun melihat sekeliling kamarnya, dan menyadari, jika ya, dia memiliki puluhan foto Taeyong. Foto Taeyong bersamanya, foto Taeyong yang berpose di depan kamera karena permintaannya, foto Taeyong yang sedang belajar, tertawa, bicara dengan temannya, yang sedang memelototi Jaehyun kesal, cemberut, dan Taeyong, yang hanya menjadi _Taeyong_. Jaehyun tidak pernah memperhatikan ini sebelumnya. Tapi setengah dari foto yang dipajang di dinding-dinding kamarnya adalah foto Taeyong. Tapi kemudian Jaehyun berpikir, Taeyong adalah teman terbaiknya. Itu normal untuk mengambil banyak foto dari teman terbaikmu, bukan?

" _Mmh_... dia belum pernah ke sini," katanya kepada Taeyong.

"Benarkah?" Ada sedikit nada terkejut dalam suara Taeyong. " _Yah_ , anggap saja aku bertanya apa yang akan hyung katakan jika kekasih hyung itu melihat ini?"

"Sebenarnya," Jaehyun menuju kursi di samping meja belajar dan duduk, berusaha tidak terlihat gelisah. "Kami berpisah beberapa hari lalu."

Dia dan Chaeyoung, keduanya memutuskan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan berhasil, terlebih saat keduanya sedang sama-sama sibuk dengan tugas mereka dan tak punya waktu bersama, hingga memilih mengakhiri semuanya. Tidak ada dendam atau kesan buruk dari perpisahan ini. Mereka masih berteman sekarang. Dan dia mengatakannya pada Taeyong tanpa kebohongan apapun.

"Oh. Maaf aku tidak tahu," komentar Taeyong setelah mendengar penjelasannya. "Tapi dari cerita hyung sepertinya perasaan kalian memang belum terlalu kuat."

Jaehyun tahu dia seharusnya tersinggung. Taeyong menyebutkan fakta dan memperjelas semuanya hingga terdengar lebih buruk lagi. Tapi dia juga tahu, Taeyong memang benar. Dia hanya mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Jaehyun memang sedih karena harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chaeyoung. Dia gadis baik dan perhatian. Tapi dia tak menyesalinya. Jaehyun masih harus menempuh jalan panjang untuk menemukan _seseorang_ yang benar-benar _tepat_ untuknya.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Nakamoto Yuta?" tanyanya setelah itu, mengingat dia bukan satu-satunya pihak yang sedang terlibat dalam suatu hubungan. Taeyong selalu terlihat dengan Nakamoto Yuta, dan meskipun orang lain menganggap mereka sebagai sahabat, Jaehyun tahu ada _sesuatu yang lain_ di antara mereka. Selain itu, Jaehyun juga tidak akan pernah lupa apa yang Taeyong katakan padanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, tentang dia yang akhirnya _menemukan seseorang yang lain._ Jaehyun berusaha berhenti berpikir tentang apa yang dirasakannya tentang ini, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika dia memang menerima kenyataan bahwa Taeyong kini tengah bersama orang lain. Dia tidak ingin mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang perasaan aneh itu. Lagipula banyak hal yang mesti dia lakukan juga mempermudahnya untuk mengabaikan pikiran tidak penting dalam kepalanya ini.

"Bagaimana aku? Dengan Yuta? Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

Jaehyun tidak menduga Taeyong akan berbalik tanya padanya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. " _Hm,_ itu, bukankah kalian berdua…" Dia tidak tahu kata yang tepat untuk digunakan. _Bersama? Terlibat dalam suatu hubungan?_

"Sepasang kekasih?" Ternyata Taeyong punya kata yang lebih baik untuk itu. "Siapa yang bilang begitu, hyung?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya menebak karena kalian… selalu bersama?" _Dan aku juga pernah melihat bagaimana kalian saat berdua dengan mataku sendiri_ , tambah Jaehyun dalam hati.

Ada senyum aneh di bibir Taeyong sebelum dia berkata, "Hubungan kami tidak seperti, hyung. Yuta memiliki seseorang yang dia suka." Taeyong tidak menyebutkan _itu aku_ , yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya.

"Begitukah?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

Jaehyun tidak punya hal lain untuk dikatakan. _Lalu kenapa kalian berdua terlihat begitu mesra saat bersama? Kenapa kau bisa tersenyum dan tertawa selebar itu saat bersamanya? Kenapa kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih di mataku, Taeyongie?_ Jaehyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu dari kepalanya. Membiarkannya tak terucap karena dia merasa takkan sanggup mendengar jawabannya.

Lalu ada keheningan.

Taeyong kembali memandangi foto lama mereka yang ada di tangannya. Jaehyun tidak memandangi hal lain, apapun, selain Taeyong. Kecanggungan ini bisa membunuhnya. Tapi Jaehyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ironis sekali, karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah kehabisan kata-kata, apalagi saat bersama Taeyong.

"Hyung…" Taeyong akhirnya berkata setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti seumur hidup. "Apa hyung tidak merindukanku sama sekali?"

Jaehyun berbalik menghadap Taeyong dan menemukan dirinya tidak mampu berpaling. Mata hitam Taeyong mengunci miliknya. Belum pernah Jaehyun menemukannya seperti ini. Taeyong selalu menjaga perasaan dan ekspresinya tersimpan di dalam, jauh tidak terlihat. Emosinya tidak penah mengkhianati ekspresi di wajahnya, yang selalu bisa ia kendalikan dibalik raut datar, sinis dan dingin. Belum pernah Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan cara yang dilakukan sekarang; kesedihan, sakit hati, rindu semua mulai terlihat. Seakan sudah terlalu banyak, terlalu lama tersembunyi dan kini muncul begitu saja tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Jaehyun mengenal Taeyong dengan baik, setidaknya ia pikir begitu.

Gambaran Taeyong dari masa lalu mereka muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya. Ia bisa melihat berbagai jenis reaksi dan ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Taeyongienya. Kebanyakan adalah ekspresi terganggu, sinis, cemberut. Ekspresi bahagianya yang hanya muncul jika dia bersama Jaehyun, Rufus, kedua orangtuanya, atau orang-orang tertentu. Lalu ekspresinya saat hampir menangis karena dijahili Jaehyun di hari ulang tahunnya.

Jaehyun ingat cara Taeyong menjerit ketika Jaehyun pura-pura menghabiskan seluruh cokelat oleh-oleh pemberian nunanya dari Swiss saat pergi sebentar ke kamar mandi, dan bagaimana ekspresi lega bercampur kesalnya setelah mengetahui Jaehyun tidak benar-benar menghabiskan cokelat-cokelat itu, tapi menyembunyikannya hanya untuk menggoda Taeyong.

Dia ingat bagaimana mereka tertawa begitu keras sampai perut mereka terasa sakit saat bertukar cerita lucu, menonton film komedi atau membuat lelucon konyol tentang guru killer di sekolah menengah yang selalu memberi banyak tugas.

Selalu dia, orang yang bisa menciptakan berbagai reaksi dan ekspresi berbeda dari Taeyong, itu selalu dirinya. Tapi melihat Taeyong seperti ini, memandangnya dengan ekspresi seperti ini dan menyadari jika dia yang menyebabkannya, membuat Jaehyun merasa sangat, sangat, sangat buruk hingga tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Taeyongie…"

Jaehyun mendekat, membungkuk ke depan dan perlahan, mengulurkan tangan. Taeyong masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang paling memilukan yang pernah dilihatnya di wajah manis itu, dan segala sesuatu yang lain, yang membebani pikiran Jaehyun, atau apapun ada di sekitar mereka, seketika lenyap. Yang tersisa hanyalah dia, dengan Taeyong, dan dorongan untuk membawa kembali senyum di wajah itu.

" _Sangat_ ," katanya pelan sementara tangannya bertumpu pada pipi Taeyong, jari-jarinya membelai kulit lembut, pucat di bawah telapak tangannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Taeyongie."

Dan itu dia, Jaehyun benar-benar bisa merasakan sesak di dadanya berkurang saat Taeyong tersenyum tulus padanya.

Taeyong menempatkan tangannya di atas tangan Jaehyun yang ada di pipinya, membagi dingin dari telapak tangan itu padanya. Wajahnya terdongak, membawa wajahnya sedikit lebih dekat. Jaehyun bisa merasakan napas hangat Taeyong berhembus di wajahnya, dan mata hitam indah itu menatapnya, hanya _menatapnya_. Mencari, bertanya-tanya, diam-diam meminta melalui tatapan itu, meski masih menjaga sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

Pada akhirnya, Jaehyun yang memangkas jarak itu pertama kali.

Suatu tempat di bagian terlogis dalam pikirannya menyuruhnya menjauh, memperingatkannya bahwa dia tidak boleh melakukan hal ini. Tapi itu terdengar terlalu jauh, sementara Taeyong di sini, begitu dekat, hangat, dan nyata.

Indera lain dalam dirinya terasa lenyap. Semua hal yang bisa ia rasakan adalah bibir lembut terhadapnya, sentuhan di kulitnya yang terasa panas membakar, dingin menggigil di saat yang sama. Pakaian dilepas, berserak di lantai tiap mereka bergerak hingga menyisakan kulit tak tertutupi. Menyentuh dan mencium. _Menyentuh, menyentuh,_ dan lebih banyak lagi sentuhan.

Entah bagaimana Jaehyun menemukan dirinya berbaring telentang di tempat tidur. Taeyong sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan mulutnya, dan yang Jaehyun tahu suaranya berubah menjadi geraman dan rengekan. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk mempersiapkannya atas apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, karena Jaehyun sepenuhnya kehilangan koherensi atas apa yang terjadi. Tak ada yang tersisa darinya saat dia merasa Taeyong perlahan, dengan penuh tekad menurunkan dirinya sendiri, membawanya masuk dalam sesuatu yang menakjubkan namun salah di saat yang sama. Jaehyun mati-matian berpegang pada kewarasannya saat Taeyong mulai bergerak perlahan di atasnya, semakin _cepat, cepat, cepat_. Keringat yang berkilau di atas kulitnya, tatapan sayu dan suara putus-putus memanggil namanya di sela senyum manis yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

 _Jaehyun-hyung, hyung, hyung, Jaehyun-hyung._

Tuhan, Taeyongie _nya_ begitu _cantik_ , _indah_. Jenis keindahan yang bisa membawa napas Jaehyun pergi saat itu juga.

* * *

Malam itu,Taeyong merasa tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan hingga jatuh tertidur _**tanpa mimpi**_. Tapi Jaehyun dikejutkan dengan _**mimpi buruk**_ yang membuatnya teringat senyum ayahnya.

* * *

 **Lanjut?**

Terimakasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf jika ini membosankan karena lebih banyak narasi dibanding dialognya. Typo dan kesalahan ketik akan diperbaiki jika ada waktu.

 **So, Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beloved**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, Older!Jaehyun, etc**

* * *

" _Apa impian terbesarmu, hyung_?"

" _Aku ingin menangkapmu setiap kali kau jatuh, Taeyongie_."

" _Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah jatuh, hyung_?"

" _Maka aku akan diam, melihatmu dan menunggu kau membutuhkanku. Karena aku hyungmu_."

* * *

Pagi datang, dan begitu juga akal sehat Jaehyun. Hal pertama yang disadarinya setelah bangun adalah Taeyong yang masih tertidur dengan kepala di bahunya. _Oh, fuck._ Dan membangunkannya dengan umpatannya itu. Hanya seperti itu.

Taeyong menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya perlahan, selain karena dorongan yang tak sengaja diberikan Jaehyun yang langsung terduduk karena terlalu terkejut. Dia turun, memunguti pakaiannya, memakainya, dan berakhir menghilang di balik pintu ruangan itu, bersama ekspresi terluka dan tersakiti yang nyata. Dia meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan perasaan bersalah dan pertanyaan besar mengenai seksualitas sendiri, yang begitu membingungkannya.

Taeyong tidak pernah terlihat lihat ataupun memunculkan wajahnya lagi dihadapan Jaehyun, yang memilih menghabiskan akhir pekannya di rumah dan menahan diri dari memutar ulang dalam kepalanya atas apayang terjadi antara mereka malam itu. Jaehyun mengutuki dirinya sendiri dalam pikiran karena kehilangan kendali atas tubuh dan pikiran sehatnya malam itu, sekaligus mempertanyakan alasan _mengapa_ dia membiarkan itu terjadi.

Tapi tidak ada alasan masuk akal yang muncul.

Jaehyun memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan itu sebelum dirinya gila.

Malam itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sebuah kesalahan yang sangat bodoh. Tapi sekali lagi Jaehyun berpikir, jika setiap orang pastilah melakukan kesalahan dalam hidup mereka. Jadi, dia memutuskan hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya adalah dengan memastikan dirinya tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dua kali.

Jaehyun menyelesaikan _study_ nya meski dengan perasaan tak menentu. Dia lulus dengan hasil memuaskan yang membawa senyum bangga di wajah ayah dan ibunya. _Tapi tidak ada Taeyong_.

Ayahnya datang ke rumah sewa, membantunya memindahkan barang-barangnya dari sana untuk dikirim kembali ke rumah. Mereka duduk di tempat tidur Jaehyun setelah itu, berbicara tentang berbagai hal dan mengingat masa lalu.

"Ayah sangat bangga padamu, Jaehyunie," kata ayahnya, tersenyum. "Teruslah lakukan yang terbaik dan jangan pernah menyerah pada apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Ayahnya pergi kemudian, membiarkannya istirahat. Sementara Jaehyun yang kini tertidur sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, menemukan dirinya masih ingin menjadi ayah yang hebat seperti ayahnya. Dia masih ingin mempunyai seorang anak dan melihat mereka tumbuh. Jaehyun ingin mengajarkan mereka bagaimana caranya menjadi orang baik.

Tak ada yang berubah, katanya dalam hati. _Impian terbesarnya masihlah sama._

* * *

Kehidupan baru dimulai. Jaehyun mulai bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Beberapa bulan setelah itu, Jaehyun membeli salah satu apartemen dan hidup terpisah dengan orangtuanya. Dia berkencan dengan banyak gadis namun tidak pernah bertahan lama karena merasa tidak cocok. Kini, dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu teman kerjanya. Sudah hampir dua bulan lamanya.

Kekasihnya itu cantik, cerdas, lucu, perhatian, dan teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Kebersamaan mereka membuat Jaehyun merasa nyaman. Kekasihnya itu selalu melakukan hal-hal kecil yang mampu membuat Jaehyun tersentuh. Salah satunya adalah membangunkannya setiap pagi karena dia tahu Jaehyun selalu lupa untuk mengatur alarmnya, karena biasanya akan selalu ada ibunya yang melakukan itu untuknya.

Dia dan Nayoung berada di departemen berbeda, tapi entah bagaimana selalu bisa menemukan waktu bersama, terutama saat waktu makan siang dan di malam hari setelah selesai bekerja. Mereka akan makan malam romantis bersama di restoran Itali, pergi berkencan, atau hanya menonton film. Kadang-kadang Jaehyun akan melontarkan beberapa komentar konyol tentang adegan di film itu, dan Nayoung akan menertawakan kata-katanya dengan tawanya yang lucu. Jaehyun pikir _dirinya jatuh cinta_.

Ciuman pertama mereka adalah saat malam dimana Jaehyun menyatakan perasaannya. Di minggu yang sama mereka melakukan seks untuk pertama kalinya di apartemen Jaehyun. Rasanya tak bisa Jaehyun deskripsikan, tapi dia menyukainya. Meski dia agak terkejut melihat Nayoung yang sedikit agresif dan menuntut di tempat tidur. Entah kenapa, tapi untuk beberapa alasan, Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berpikir bahwa _ada sesuatu yang salah_ dengan dirinya saat mereka melakukan itu.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti membandingkan bagaimana tubuh kecil kekasihnya itu dengan orang lain. Seseorang lain dengan pergelangan tangan kurus dan tubuh kecil ramping meski tanpa lekukan seperti kekasihnya itu. Seseorang lain dengan kulit putih yang indah dan bersinar di bawah cahaya kamar tidurnya. Jaehyun mencengkeram tubuh di bawahnya sedikit lebih keras, dan bergerak lebih dari sebelumnya, mencoba yang terbaik untuk menyingkirkan semua pikiran tentang teman masa kecilnya itu dari pikirannya.

 _Tapi itu begitu mengganggunya_!

Jaehyun tidak bisa menyingkirkan pikiran tentang Taeyong dari kepalanya, tidak peduli seberapa keras dia mencoba. Dia begitu frustasi. Jaehyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ini karena apa yang terjadi malam itu. Bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya Jaehyun melakukan ini dengan seseorang yang seharusnya, dengan seorang _gadis_ , jadi dia akan baik-baik saja. Siapapun pria _straight_ akan merasakan kegundahan yang sama jika pengalaman pertama mereka, adalah dengan seorang pria. Dirinya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, ya, setelah dia bisa melupakan Taeyong.

Tapi kemudian pada satu titik, saat Jaehyun mulai lelah menyangkal, dia akan berhenti dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. _Apa kau bercanda, Jaehyun?_

Karena bahkan dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti berpikir tentang Taeyong. Tidak akan pernah. Sejak dia bertemu sosok itu di bawah pohon di samping taman kanak-kanak, Taeyong sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Menjadikan apa yang terjadi malam itu sebagai alasan untuk melupakan Taeyong adalah penghinaan untuk persahabatan mereka.

 _Itu_ memang memainkan bagian dalam dilema yang dihadapi oleh Jaehyun, tapi ketika dia kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah dia bisa memikirkan Taeyong tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi malam itu? Jaehyun tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk berkata _ya_.

Dalam hatinya, Jaehyun mulai meragukan seksualitasnya. Apa dia memang tertarik pada pria seperti itu? Itu adalah pemikiran yang mengerikan, dan Jaehyun benar-benar panik dan hampir tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya memiliki hubungan romantisme dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya, yang adalah seorang laki-laki. Apalagi untuk melakukan aktivitas seksual dengan mereka. Belum lagi, dia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keluarganya akan bereaksi terhadap itu.

Apa yang akan ibunya katakan? Apa yang akan ayahnya katakan? Jaehyun bahkan berani bertaruh jika mereka tak akan mengatakan sepatah katapun karena terlalu terkejut untuk itu. Sebelum berteriak dan memakinya. Membayangkan dan memikirkan betapa kecewanya mereka, terutama ayahnya, terasa terlalu menyakitkan untuk Jaehyun. Dia mencoba melupakannya.

Tapi, gambaran dari masa kecil tidak pernah meninggalkannya barang sedetik, mengakar kuat seperti itu seberapapun dia mencoba. Yang lebih parah adalah ketika dia melihat sebuah objek tertentu melalui lensa kameranya sebelum mengambil foto, karena Jaehyun akan melihat _Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong_. Itu menjadi salah satu alasan dia menghentikan salah satu hobinya itu sejak lama.

Jaehyun tahu, selalu ada bagian dari dirinya yang menjerit sakit. Dan dia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi bahwa itu adalah _kerinduan_. Mungkin itu akan terlalu terasa ketika dia sibuk melakukan segala aktifitasnya di siang hai. Tetapi pada malam, saat dia sendirian sebelum tertidur, dan mulai melamun, maka itu akan datang begitu saja, muncul ke permukaan dan membuatnya lemas tiba-tiba. Rasanya terlalu menyesakkan hingga terkadang tanpa sadar, Jaehyun akan menangis diam-diam hingga membasahi bantalnya.

 _Taeyongie, apa kau merindukanku?_

Dia begitu merindukan Taeyong, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

* * *

Dia melihat Taeyong lagi pada satu hari di akhir musim dingin tahun itu.

Semuanya berjalan lancar dan Jaehyun bisa berbangga pada dirinya sendiri karena melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, begitupun hubungannya dengan kekasihnya, Nayoung, dan teman-temannya. Jaehyun masih sering memikirkan teman masa kecilnya itu di saat tertentu, tapi bisa mengatasinya dengan lebih tenang sekarang.

Itu adalah proses panjang yang begitu menyiksa dan menyakitkan, tapi Jaehyun akhirnya tahu _apa_ yang sebenarnya dia rasakan untuk teman masa kecilnya. Dia benci mengakui bahwa Taeyong memang benar, sejak awal dirinya yang telah salah mengartikan perasaannya selama ini, tapi itu tidak berarti bahwa dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk itu.

Ya, Jaehyun mungkin melihat Taeyong lebih dari seorang teman, kerabat, saudara, bahkan adik seperti yang selalu dia percaya. Dia menyayangi Taeyong, _Taeyongienya_ , dengan cara yang tidak semestinya. Sebuah perasaan yang tak seharusnya. Tapi tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan Taeyong tahu. Fakta itu, Jaehyun bertekad untuk menyimpannya sendiri dan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi, tidak ada yang salah.

Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu adalah sebuah kesalahan, tapi Jaehyun memutuskan, dia tidak menyesalinya. Tidak sama sekali. Setidaknya dia memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dia ingat tiap kali terlalu merindukan sosok itu, dan sayangnya, itu adalah setiap saat. Terkadang Jaehyun akan menyentuh dirinya sendiri, di apartemennya, di tempat tidur, di kamar mandi, dengan gambaran Taeyong di kepalanya, bukan Nayoung, yang seharusnya menjadi cintanya. Itu selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Tapi tak ada yang bisa Jaehyun salahkan selain dirinya sendiri.

Jaehyun tetap berusaha keras menyakini jika impian terbesarnya dengan membangun keluarga yang bahagia dan menjadi ayah yang hebat seperti ayahnya, belumlah berubah. Dia berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan itu. Bahkan sempat terpikir olehnya untuk membeli cincin dan melamar Nayoung dalam waktu dekat, meski sebenarnya dia masih _ragu_. Karena itu adalah keputusan besar yang akan berpengaruh dalam merubah hidupnya.

Itu akan jauh lebih mudah jika Taeyong tidak muncul di depan pintu apartemennya pada satu malam di bulan Februari, dengan kotak berukuran cukup besar, yang Jaehyun yakini berisi kue, di tangan.

Dia pulang cukup larut, sekitar pukul sepuluh atau sebelas malam setelah makan malam dan menonton film. Nayoung bersikeras ingin menginap ke apartemen miliknya saat Jaehyun hendak mengantarnya pulang. Tadinya, dia yakin mereka akan merayakan detik-detik akhir hari Valentine sekaligus ulang tahun Jaehyun di sana dengan _making out_.

Tapi ada Taeyong di sana, berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, mengenakan jaket yang Jaehyun ingat menjadi hadiah ulang tahun darinya beberapa tahun lalu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatu pada lantai. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, bibirnya membiru, dan tubuh berbalut jaket itu juga sedikit menggigil. _Sudah berapa lama dia berdiam dan menunggu di sana?_

"Hai, Jaehyun-hyung," kata Taeyong. Dia membungkuk sopan pada Nayoung. Tidak ada kebencian apapun di sepasang mata itu meskipun dia yakin Taeyong tahu dengan jelas siapa wanita yang sedang menggandengnya saat ini. Dia tersenyum dan menyapa dengan sopan.

"Aku datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama, hyung," kata Taeyong padanya, meski itu lebih terdengar seperti penjelasan untuk kekasihnya karena dia menatap kotak di tangan Taeyong dengan bingung. "Kita selalu melakukan ini. _Dulu_."

Dan itu benar. Taeyong selalu ada di tiap perayaan ulang tahunnya. Dulu. Mereka biasanya akan menghabiskan malam sebelum tanggal 14 bersama, berbaring di atap rumahnya, mengobrol sambil menatap langit malam dan bintang-bintang sambil menggoda satu sama lain. Bertahun-tahun ke belakang itu tidak pernah terjadi, Taeyong menggantinya dengan pesan singkat atau kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang dikirim lewat pos. Menandakan dia masih begitu _peduli_ bahkan pada hyung brengseknya.

"Nayoung, pulanglah. Kita bicara besok, oke"

Kekasihnya itu terlihat bingung, dengan ekspresi sakit hati memenuhi wajahnya saat dia menyuruh pergi, dan Jaehyun berjanji akan meminta maaf padanya dengan buket bunga besok. Tapi Taeyong sengaja datang dan menunggunya lama di depan pintu apartemennya untuk ini. Membawa kue ulang tahun juga senyuman yang Jaehyun rindukan dengan begitu gilanya, meski dia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya itu pada Taeyong.

Sebenarnya Taeyong sepertinya tidak terlihat keberatan jika Nayoung bergabung, tapi Jaehyun sendiri sangsi bagaimana dia bisa berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Taeyong dan kekasihnya di saat yang sama. _Akan secanggung apa itu terasa?_

Mereka naik ke lift dalam diam. Hal-hal yang terjadi pada malam sebelum dia lulus kembali berputar di pikirannya, membuat Jaehyun mencengkeram sisi celana bahannya. Jaehyun merasa sesak dan kepanasan tiba-tiba hingga membuka jas dan melonggarkan dasinya sedikit. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Taeyong pikirkan saat ini, karena dia tak mengatakan apapun sejak Nayoung pergi. Hanya memasang tampang datar andalannya.

Jaehyun diam-diam melirik ke samping, juga lewat pantulan dinding keperakan lift di depannya. Melihat bagaimana perubahan dari sosok teman masa kecilnya itu. Taeyong tampak lebih dewasa, lebih tampan tapi entah bagaimana masih memiliki sisi kekanak-kanakan dalam dirinya. Rambut yang tadinya hitam kini berwarna kecokelatan, dengan potongan yang bebeda juga, namun terlihat sangat bagus dan cocok untuknya.

"Kenapa datang tanpa memberitahu dulu?" Tanya Jaehyun pada Taeyong, lima menit kemudian setelah membuat dirinya nyaman duduk di sofa, dia mengikuti tiap gerakan Taeyong yang sibuk mengatur kue di meja dengan matanya.

"Karena aku ingin membuat kejutan, hyung," jawab yang lebih muda, tenang.

Taeyong tampak terlalu _sialan_ tenang. Membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa, bahkan dari Jaehyun yang sebenarnya lebih tua, dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

Jaehyun tidak tahu sejak kapan Taeyongnya yang posesif dan mudah bertindak tanpa pikir panjang jika berkaitan dengannya itu akan berubah menjadi setenang dan sedingin ini. Apa Jaehyun sudah terlalu asing untuknya hingga dia tak bisa lagi menarik sisi sesungguhnya dari Taeyong? Seperti dulu? Itu membuatnya sangat takut.

Taeyong yang lama takkan segan-segan terlihat terganggu― _cemburu?―_ dan menuntut posisinya sebagai sosok yang penting dalam hidup hyungnya. Dia takkan diam saja melihat Jaehyun-hyungnya dekat dengan seseorang, terutama perempuan, apalagi jika perempuan itu _menggandengnya,_ tanpa cemberut atau merajuk.

Suatu tempat dalam pikiran Jaehyun menyadari, jika _ya_ , mungkin mereka memang sudah se- _asing_ itu.

"Yeah, kalau begitu kau berhasil. Karena aku cukup terkejut," katanya.

"Senang mendengarnya," kata Taeyong, masih menyibukkan diri dengan kue. "Aku harap hyung menganggap ini kejutan menyenangkan," tambahnya. Masih dengan tenang.

Tapi Jaehyun bisa merasakan kecemburuan yang mendasari pernyataan itu, meski hanya tersirat. Rupanya tidak peduli seberapa besar perubahan dalam dirinya, dalam hubungan mereka, Taeyong masihlah _Taeyongnya_. Tapi menujukkan perasaan dan kecemburuannya tidak secara terbuka seperti dulu.

Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, pikir Jaehyun.

Mereka belum pernah benar-benar membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi malam itu. Jaehyun harus menjelaskan pada Taeyong sekarang jika tidak seharusnya ada yang _lebih_ dari persahabatan mereka. Satu waktu itu adalah kesalahan. Jaehyun punya Nayoung, kekasihnya, sekarang dan akan lebih mudah baginya untuk menyakinkan Taeyong jika hubungan _seperti itu_ diantara mereka sangatlah tidak mungkin. Bahwa Jaehyun tidak menginginkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang diinginkan Taeyong. Meskipun itu jelas adalah salah satu kebohongan terbesarnya.

"Taeyong―"

"Apa hyung bahagia?" potong Taeyong, tanpa memandangnya.

"Huh?" Adalah respon tercerdas dari Jaehyun untuk itu.

Taeyong berbalik menghadapnya dan berkata, "Apa kau benar-benar bahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang, hyung? Apa ini apa yang hyung inginkan?"

"Apa… _apa maksudmu_?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa sulitnya harus terus-menerus membohongi diri sendiri. Apa hyung tidak lelah?" tanya Taeyong, mendesah. "Aku tahu hyung mencoba percaya jika ini memang apa yang hyung inginkan, tapi tidak. Aku tahu. Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku selama berbulan-bulan, Jaehyun-hyung. Saat ini aku sangat marah, karena itu aku datang."

"Apa? Aku… tidak… apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Taeyong mengambil beberapa langkah dan menutup jarak di antara mereka. Membungkuk ke arahnya dengan memegang wajah Jaehun dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat wajah itu terdongak dan menatap tepat ke arahnya.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Jaehyun-hyung," katanya perlahan. Tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandang. "Hyung hanya menjalani hidup yang orang lain harapkan untukmu, hyung. Bukan apa yang benar-benar hyung inginkan."

Jaehyun hanya bisa bungkam.

Mata itu terasa menahannya untuk sekedar melontar sebuah kalimat penolakan. Jaehyun ingin mengatakan bahwa ya, tentu saja, ini adalah apa yang diinginkannya. Dia ingin menjadi seorang _pria normal_ dengan _kehidupan normal_. Dia ingin melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik dan membuat orang tuanya bangga. Dan di masa depan, dia ingin menikah dengan wanita pilihannya, membangun sebuah keluarga bahagia dan mempunyai anak-anak lucu, melihat mereka tumbuh dan berharap bisa hidup cukup lama menyaksikan mereka juga menikah dan memberinya cucu. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Sesuatu di mata Taeyong mencegah suara Jaehyun keluar.

Taeyong membungkuk lebih rendah, mengikis jarak diantara mereka lebih kecil lagi hingga bersentuhan dahi. Mata hitam indah itu yang kini mengambil seluruh perhatian Jaehyun.

"Kau menginginkanku, hyung. Aku tahu itu. Karena aku menginginkanmu juga," katanya sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka. Jaehyun menemukan dirinya terlalu terkejut, dan terlena untuk menolak.

Ciuman manis berubah menjadi lebih bergairan, jari-jari tangan Jaehyun tak berdiam, antara mendorong pergi, atau justru menariknya mendekat, Jaehyun tidak yakin lagi. Di suatu tempat di bagian belakang kepalanya, sesuatu berdenging memaksanya mengakui jika dia begitu _merindukan_ ini. Kehangatan ini, kulit di bawah telapak tangannya ini, perasaan sempurna ini. Dia mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi Jaehyun harus menerima jika dia memang _merindukan_ Taeyongienya dengan konteks dari pikiran kotornya.

Jaehyun tidak tahu bagaimana dia akhirnya mengangkangi Taeyong, yang entah bagaimana telah dia dorong hingga berbaring telentang di sofa. Kedua tangan Jaehyun menopang berat badannya begitu bagian atas tubuhnya melayang-layang di atas tubuh dari sosok indah di bawahnya, menyingkirkan helai demi helai pakaian yang terasa mengganggu hingga yang terasa hanyalah sensasi kulit hangat tak tertutupi. Itu adalah sensasi yang luar biasa.

Di bawahnya, Taeyong tersenyum. Senyum manis bagai malaikat. Jaehyun tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa _indahnya_ sosok itu di matanya saat ini. Tangan Taeyong mengalung di leher Jaehyun. Matanya berbinar saat dia berbisik perlahan, "Selamat ulang tahun, Jaehyun-hyung. Kau bisa mengambil _hadiahmu_ sekarang."

Jaehyun membungkuk dan memastikan dia berterima kasih pada Taeyong dengan benar. Kue-kue itu bisa menunggu, ya menunggu. Setelah dia _selesai_ dengan _hadiahnya_. Hadiah yang benar-benar luar biasa dan takkan pernah bisa Jaehyun lupakan.

* * *

Mereka memakan kue yang dibawa Taeyong di tempat tidur setelahnya. Berhasil menghabiskan setengahnya. Benar-benar kelaparan setelah aktivitas mereka. Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka bisa mereka yang tadinya di sofa bisa sampai ke tempat tidur, kerena mereka melakukannya. Ya, setelah melalui perjalanan panjang dan jeda berhenti di berbagai tempat sebelum sampai di sana. Gila sekali.

"Ini kue dari toko favoritku?"

Taeyong mengangkat bahunya, terus makan.

Itu benar kue dari toko favorit Jaehyun. Lebih tepatnya, kue yang paling disukainya dengan lapisan krim putih dan stoberi di atasnya. Taeyong benar-benar mengenal Jaehyun lebih baik dari dirinya sendiri. Mereka bermain _mari-oleskan-krim-ke-wajah-yang lain_ sambil tertawa seperti dulu saat mereka masih kecil, setelah tidak kuat makan lagi. Krimnya bahkan jatuh mengotori tempat tidur Jaehyun, yang memang sudah kacau karena aktivitas mereka sebelumnya. Seandainya kue ini ada di ruangan ini lebih cepat, mungkin akan berakhir dengan cara yang lain.

"Lihat Taeyongie, ini ulahmu, semuanya berantakan," katanya tanpa sedikitpun nada kesal atau marah. Dia membelai rambut yang lebih muda saat Taeyong menyandarkan kepala di dada Jaehyun. Jaehyun tidak tahu jika dia adalah tipe penyuka _cuddling after sex_. Karena dia tidak pernah melakukan itu dengan Nayoung, kekasihnya. Sekarang Jaehyun bisa mengakui alasan dirinya selalu langsung ke kamar mandi sebenarnya adalah tindakannya untuk melarikan diri.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf, hyung," kata Taeyong dengan nada merajuk, memeluk hyungnya lebih erat. "Kau sama bersalahnya denganku di sini. Kita mengacaukan tempat ini bersama."

Jaehyun tertawa. Tapi kemudian berhenti dan memandang kosong. "Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan ini padanya?" gumamnya.

"Kekasih hyung?"

" _Hm._ "

"Hyung tidak harus mengatakannya langsung. Aku tahu hyung perlu waktu untuk itu. Coba saja cari alasan yang logis. Aku tidak ingin berbagi, tapi aku bisa menunggu."

"Apa? Kau pikir aku bisa kembali padanya, berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja, _setelah ini_?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Taeyong hanya tidak tahu bagaimana Jaehyun selalu membandingkan kekasihnya itu dengannya, bahkan di tempat tidur. Tidak mungkin dia bisa berpura-pura lagi. Tidak ketika dia tahu hati dan pikirannya masih akan sepenuhnya milik Taeyong. Jaehyun sudah terlalu lama berpura-pura dan _muak_ akan itu.

"Terserah hyung saja," kata Taeyong terkesan acuh. "Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini karena seseorang yang sangat, sangat, sangat keras kepala. Menunggu sebentar lagi bukan masalah."

Mata Jaehyun menyipit. "Kau sedang meledekku, Taeyongie?"

"Tidak. Tapi jika hyung merasa begitu, itu artinya hyung cukup tahu diri." Taeyong tertawa pelan saat mendengar Jaehyun hendak memberikan pembelaan. Tubuhnya meringkuk lebih dekat pada hyungnya. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, sih. Yang penting hyung mencintaiku."

Jaehyun merasa seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah dengan pernyataan terakhir. Tapi kemudian senyum berkembang di bibirnya dan dia mendesah kalah. "Entahlah. Sepertinya aku―"

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri, hyung. Akui saja. Tidak peduli berapa lama atau berapa banyak gadis yang telah bersamamu, hyung akan selalu kembali padaku."

Jaehyun mendengus untuk yang satu itu. "Kau yakin tidak keliru? Bukankah kau yang selalu datang dan mencariku, Taeyongie?" godanya.

Jaehyun bisa merasakan senyum Taeyong di kulitnya meski dia tidak bisa melihat itu dengan matanya. "Memang."

Lalu ada keheningan.

"Aku masih sama, kau tahu. Aku masih ingin membangun sebuah keluarga bahagia dan mempunyai anak-anak lucu, melihat mereka tumbuh. Menjadi ayah yang hebat seperti ayahku," katanya pelan. Dia memegang tangan Taeyong, tersenyum karena akhirnya bisa melakukannya tanpa beban apapun lagi. "Tapi kini sepertinya impian terbesarku sudah berubah. Kau tidak mau bertanya apa itu, Taeyongie?"

Taeyong memutar matanya tapi tetap bertanya, "Apa impian terbesarmu, hyung?"

"Aku ingin menangkapmu setiap kali kau jatuh, Taeyongie."

Taeyong tertawa. Tidak menyangka akan mendapat kalimat seperti itu dari Jaehyun-hyungnya. Alisnya terangkat, bertanya menantang, "Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah jatuh, hyung?"

"Maka aku akan diam, melihatmu dan menunggu kau membutuhkanku. Karena aku hyungmu."

Tawa Taeyong menghilang.

"Hyung?" bisiknya.

Jaehyun yang merasakan tubuh di atasnya mengaku langsung terkekeh. "Aku belum selesai," katanya. Jaehyun bangkit hingga terduduk, memaksa Taeyong ikut bersamanya. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada pipi Taeyong, jari-jarinya membelai kulit lembut, pucat di bawah telapak tangannya. Mata Taeyong berbinar-binar saat sebelum Jaehyun menciumnya sekali. "Hyung _yang mencintaimu_."

Taeyong langsung merengut, meski lega. "Hyung, tidak lucu!"

Jaehyun tertawa dibuatnya. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak menggoda Taeyong seperti itu. Rasanya melegakan, terasa tepat, sempurna. Jaehyun memang harus mencari cara bagaimana dia akan memberitahu keluarganya, juga Nayoung, tentang ini, _tentang mereka_. Tapi itu bisa dia pikirkan nanti. Saat ini dia akan menikmati waktu yang mereka miliki bersama.

"Sekarang giliranku. Apa impian terbesarmu, Taeyongie?" tanya Jaehyun. Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan tentang apa yang Taeyong inginkan di masa depan meski Jaehyun sudah sering mengatakan mimpinya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hidup bahagia bersama Jaehyun-hyung."

Jaehyun terdiam memandang Taeyong yang sedang menatapnya dalam sambil tersenyum. Itu adalah sebaris kalimat paling manis yang pernah diucapkan Taeyong padanya, dan begitu sederhana polos, namun tulus.

Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya saat itu juga.

* * *

Hari itu mereka berbahagia bersama. Tapi kehidupan selalu punya kejutan tak terduga kan?

* * *

 **Lanjut?**

Terimakasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya!

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Beloved**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, Older!Jaehyun, etc**

* * *

Jaehyun menganggap dirinya benar-benar beruntung ketika beberapa minggu kemudian Nayoung, kekasihnya meminta waktu untuk bicara untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama dalam hubungan ini.

"Percikannya sudah tidak ada," katanya.

Jaehyun tidak tahu apakah itu karena Jaehyun yang sudah menyadari perasaannya pada Taeyong, insentitas pertemuan mereka yang berkurang, atau justru dia sudah menemukan sosok pria yang lebih baik dari dirinya, yang jelas itu melegakan. Tidak ada dendam. Mereka berpisah baik-baik meski ada _sedikit_ perasaan kehilangan.

Jaehyun mengatakan ini kepada Taeyong di telepon dan mencoba terdengar _sesedih_ mungkin. Berhasil. Taeyong jatuh dengan mudahnya akan kebohongan itu. Dia bahkan sampai bertanya dengan perhatian apakah Jaehyun-hyung ingin dia datang sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu, Taeyongie," katanya, masih berpura-pura depresi karena patah hati. "Nayoung, dia kekasih yang baik. Dia bahkan membangunkanku dan membawakan bekal makan siang untukku setiap hari. "

 _"Maaf, hyung. Aku minta maaf karena kau harus kehilangannya,"_ kata Taeyong dari seberang, jeelas mencoba menghiburnya. _"Tapi tenang saja, aku akan menggantikannya untuk membangunkanmu dan membuat makan siang. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama agar kau bisa semakin cepat melupakannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang hyung inginkan."_

Polosnya, batin Jaehyun. Ia merasa sulit menolak untuk tak tersenyum konyol seperti orang tidak waras saat menutup panggilan telepon.

Jaehyun tahu dia tidak seharusnya merasa bahagia seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong, dan mencoba yang terbaik untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Dia tidak bisa sering-sering melihat Taeyong akhir-akhir ini, karena pemuda Lee itu yang sengaja memberi Jaehyun _waktu_ seperti apa yang dia bilang saat berkata bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Kehidupan Jaehyun beberapa minggu terlalui begitu saja, tapi dengan tanpa kehadiran kekasihnya. Jaehyun _sedikit_ menjauhi Nayoung karena merasa belum mendapatkan keberanian untuk bicara dan beralasan karena pekerjaannya. Tapi itu tidak terasa salah, tidak terasa kosong seperti saat dia mencoba menjauhi Taeyong dulu. Sebaliknya, dia justru merasa nyaman dan tahu segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan _beginilah_ akhirnya.

Jaehyun jadi mempunyai alasan agar Taeyong menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya dan bahkan dengan bonus, mau melakukan _apa_ yang Jaehyun minta.

"Aku merindukanmu, Taeyongie," katanya tersenyum sambil memandangi foto mereka.

Ya. Jaehyun sudah kembali menekuni hobinya di bidang fotografi karena _objek kesukaan_ nya sudah kembali. Rasanya sangat sempurna.

* * *

Tapi kehidupan selalu punya kejutan tak terduga.

Itu adalah minggu pertama di bulan Maret dan Jaehyun sengaja pulang ke rumah orang tuanya untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan di sana. Di kantor, dia memang sering bertemu ayahnya untuk urusan pekerjaan tapi semuanya terasa berbeda di rumah. Mereka bicara dan menghabiskan waktu santai bersama setelah makan malam seperti biasa. Membicarakan banyak hal, banyak hal kecuali tentang _Taeyong_.

Ayahnya tersenyum, senyum bangga yang selalu dia tujukan untuk Jaehyun, memegangi sebelah bahu anaknya dari samping dan berkata. "Jadilah orang baik, Jaehyunnie. Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Ayah selalu bangga padamu, apapun yang terjadi. Jangan lupakan itu."

Waktu itu, Jaehyun merasakan dorongan kuat untuk jatuh berlutut, meminta maaf dan mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Taeyong, sahabat kecilnya, di hadapannya. Dia ingin memberitahu ayahnya jika anaknya _sama sekali tidak yang seperti dia pikirkan_. Jaehyun tidak keberatan menyembunyikan ini dari dunia, dari siapapun, tapi dia merasa sangat, sangat, sangat bersalah karena menyembunyikan ini dari ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku―"

Jaehyun hampir mengatakannya, mengucapkan kalimat itu keluar. Tapi kemudian, dia melihat senyum bangga dan pancaran mata penuh kepercayaan di mata ayahnya, Jaehyun tidak bisa menemukan suaranya.

Itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya Jaehyun merasa begitu _mengerikan_ setelah berpisah dengan ayahnya. Dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan itu, dan kemudian kembali ke apartemen, melalui hari-harinya dengan perasaan menyesal dan mengganggu dalam dadanya, berusaha melupakan itu dengan pekerjaannya.

Dua minggu setelah itu, pada Senin sore berawan, ia mendapat panggilan telepon.

 _"Jaehyunnie…"_

Suara ibunya terdengar di telepon. Terdengar pecah dan penuh emosi. Ibunya menangis.

 _"Jaehyunnie... ayahmu… ayahmu terkena serangan jantung. Dia tidak bisa―ia tidak bisa... Dia tidak bersama kita lagi, Jaehyunnie. Dia―"_

Itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Jaaehyun dengar karena sekejap kemudian kepalanya mulai berdenging dan Jaehyun tidak bisa mendengar apa pun.

Ayahnya tidak ada lagi. Dia tidak bisa bertemu dan bersama ayahnya lagi. Tidak lagi…

Tiba-tiba rasa nyeri di dadanya meledak, terasa membakar dari dalam hingga bagian terluar dirinya. Dunianya seolah jatuh saat itu juga. Jung Jaehyun menjadi yatim piatu di usia dua puluh tiga tahun dan dia bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dia belum mengakui apa yang seharusnya dia akui dan kehilangan kesempatan itu _**selamanya.**_

* * *

Sepanjang hari setelah pemakaman, Jaehyun berada di sebelah ibunya yang memeluk foto ayahnya, mereka memakai pakaian hitam, menyambut orang-orang yang datang melayat. Dia tidak menangis, Jaehyun tidak menangis sedikitpun. Justru terlihat tegar memberikan kenyamanan dan kekuatan pada ibunya yang terus menerus menangis dengan memeluk wanita itu. Sebuah realisasi datang menghantamnya. Sekarang hanya akan ada dia dan ibunya.

Akhirnya, setelah proses panjang dan melelahkan itu berakhir, Jaehyun berdiam di kamarnya. Di sudah menampilkan kesan tenang sepanjang hari, bahkan tanpa setetes air matapun jatuh.

Malam setelah pemakaman, Taeyong datang menghampirinya di kamar. Sepertinya keluarga Lee datang ke rumah. Mereka tidak bertukar kata. Taeyong hanya berjalan ke tempat tidur dimana Jaehyun berbaring, menidurkan dirinya di sebelah Jaehyun. Kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang sosok di sampingnya dan menarik sosok itu dalam pelukan erat dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Jaehyun dalam keheningan.

Itu adalah gesture dari _hyung, aku tahu kau sedih_ dan _hyung tidak apa-apa, ada aku._

Dan kemudian Jaehyun membiarkan kesedihan yang sealu ia tutupi seharian itu mengambil alih dirinya dan mulai menangis. Menangis, menangis, dan terus menangis lebih keras seolah-olah air matanya tak pernah habis. Dia baru saja kehilangan ayahnya, _sahabat_ nya selain Taeyong, role model, orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Salah satu orang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Orang yang selalu ingin dia buat bangga. Orang yang membuat Jaehyun hingga menjadi siapa dirinya yang sekarang.

" _Ayah… ayah…"_

Terlalu banyak, Jaehyun menangis terlalu hebat dan membiarkan aliran air mata itu, berharap bisa menenggelamkan dirinya dan membuatnya melupakan semua rasa sakit. Tapi perasaan mengerikan itu tetap tinggal di sana, di dalam dirinya. Rasanya seperti menetap di sana dan membentuk tempat khusus dalam hatinya yang terasa kosong, menjadi bagian dari Jaehyun. _Sakit, sakit sekali._

Setelah melalui waktu yang terasa seperti berjam-jam lamanya, kelelahan memaksa Jaehyun untuk akhirnya berhenti menangis dan menyerah. Dia tidur melalui seluruh malam itu sampai tengah hari pada hari berikutnya.

Taeyong memeluknya sepanjang waktu, dengan mata yang tak kalah merah karena menangis.

* * *

Pagi hari sebelum kembali ke apartemennya, Jaehyun datang mengunjungi Taeyong di rumahnya. Sudah sebulan sejak terakhir kali dia datang ke sana, sesuatu yang baru dia sadari saat berjalan dari pintu depan untuk masuk. Dia mengobrol ringan dengan ibu Taeyong, yang memberinya semangat sekaligus ucapan duka cita, dan menyuruhnya untuk langsung naik ke atas, ke kamar Taeyong karena Jaehyun berkata dia ingin menemuinya.

"Jaehyun-hyung, kau datang? Padahal hyung tinggal memberitahuku. Aku bisa datang ke apartemen hyung jika hyung ingin bicara," kata Taeyong ketika Jaehyun memasuki kamarnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak datang berkunjung," katanya. Sebenarnya dia memang memiliki sesuatu yang mesti dibicarakan jadi memilih langsung menemuinya di sini alih-alih menunggu Taeyong datang ke apartemennya seperti biasa.

Taeyong yang bisa merasakan keraguan hyungnya, berpaling dari layar laptop dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Jaehyun yang berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan.

"Hyung, apa yang salah?" tanyanya perlahan.

Jaehyun mengusap bagian belakang lehernya gugup. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk melakukan ini. Dia bahkan _tidak ingin_ melakukannya. Tapi Jaehyun tahu dia harus. Meskipun itu akan membuat Taeyong patah hati, dia harus. Yah, Jaehyun memang sudah mematahkan hatinya sendiri saat membuat keputusan ini, tapi menyakiti Taeyong adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan. Sayangnya, ada orang lain yang tidak ingin Jaehyun lukai. Seseorang lain yang _lebih penting_.

Dia harus memilih. Dan dia melakukannya.

"Taeyongie," mulainya. Dia sudah bisa merasakan sesuatu tercekat di tenggorokannya tetapi berusaha yang terbaik untuk tetap terdengar yakin. "Aku pikir kita harus menghentikan ini."

Ada keheningan selama beberapa detik saat Taeyong menatapnya bingung. Tapi kemudian teman masa kecilnya itu tampak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan.

Taeyong bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju Jaehyun. "Kenapa? Apa yang salah, hyung?"

Jaehyun menolak untuk melihat wajah Taeyong, menjaga kepala tetap menunduk, menatap satu titik tertentu di lantai. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi," katanya, merasa sangat bersyukur suaranya tidak goyah. _Belum_. "Banyak orang yang akan tersakiti jika mereka tahu. Jadi bisakah kita… bisakah kita bisa kembali menjadi... _teman_?"

"Apa? Tidak!" adalah tanggapan langsung dari Taeyong. Dan meskipun Jaehyun telah mengantisipasi ketidaksetujuan dari yang lebih muda, ia masih belum siap untuk menerima ledakan emosinya, sehingga ia secara refleks mengangkat kepalanya mendengar respon Taeyong yang berteriak. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung?"

"Taeyongie... aku tidak ingin menyakiti keluargamu. "Jaehyun mencoba untuk menjelaskan dengan perlahan. "Aku tidak... aku tidak ingin menyakiti ibuku. _Terutama_ ibuku, satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Menurutmu, bagaimana perasaan mereka jika mereka tahu? Tentang kita?"

Ada sakit hati dan kekesalan di wajah Taeyong saat dia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Taeyong duduk di sisi yang menghadap langsung pada Jaehyun yang sedang berdiri.

"Mereka akan mengerti, hyung," kata Taeyong pasti. "Mungkin akan sulit menerimanya untuk sementara waktu, tetapi mereka _pasti_ akan menerimanya. _Menerima kita_."

"Tidak, Taeyongie. Mereka tidak akan. Kita akan menyakiti mereka. Ibuku... ibuku akan hancur. Kau juga satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluargamu! Kau harus melanjutkan garis keluarga, sama seperti aku! Itu kewajiban kita. Kenapa kau berpikir jika mereka akan baik-baik saja jika anak kebanggaan mereka menjadi gay dan berada dalam hubungan tak semestinya? Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi ibuku jika dia tahu bahwa anak kesayangnya, kebanggaannya, tidur dengan seorang pria? Dia baru saja kehilangan ayahku, dan sekarang aku adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa. Apa kau mengerti, Taeyongie? Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi."

"Jadi hyung ingin berpisah denganku? Kau bahkan belum mencoba mencari tahu apa ibumu akan baik-baik saja dengan itu, hyung. Dan hyung memutuskan untuk berhenti? Tanpa usaha apapun? Apa hyung memikirkan aku untuk sekali saja? Bagaimana perasaanku? Atau aku memang tidak penting untukmu?"

Jaehyun mendekati Taeyong dan berlutut di depannya, memegang kedua tangannya dengan miliknya. Dia menatap Taeyong penuh harap, berkata, "Kau sangat penting bagiku, Taeyongie. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Tapi ibuku... akulah satu-satunya yang dia punya dan aku tahu apa yang kita lakukan ini akan menyakitinya. Aku tidak bisa, Taeyongie. Aku hanya... _tidak bisa_. Kau juga harus berpikir tentang keluargamu, orang tuamu, kakakmu. Kita tidak harus melakukan ini kepada mereka. Itu sebabnya... aku pikir... yang terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan adalah kembali menjadi _teman_." Jaehyun memaksakan senyum dan meremas tangan Taeyong. "Kita masih bisa bertemu bahkan pergi bersama sesekali. Tidak akan ada yang terluka." _Kecuali kita_ _berdua_ , tambahnya dalam hati. "Bukahkah itu yang terbaik?"

Taeyong menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Jaehyun sebelum berdiri dan mengambil beberapa jarak dengannya.

Taeyong tidak menangis, justru merasa sangat marah. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan, Jaehyun-hyung dengan begitu saja mengakhirinya.

"Tidak, hyung. Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Taeyongie..."

"Jika kau berpikir aku bisa kembali menjadi teman baikmu dan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kita selama ini, hyung, kau salah," kata Taeyong. "Aku mengakui perasaanku untukmu sudah sejak lama, melalui masa sulit sejak saat itu, sejak kau mulai menjauhiku. Itu tidak bisa dihilangkan, setiap detiknya, setiap rasa sakitnya, perasaan lega dan senang setelahnya, semua itu menetap dalam diriku tidak peduli apa. Jika orang tuaku tidak bisa menerima aku sebagaimana _diriku_ , maka mereka bukan orang tuaku. Orang tua sudah seharusnya mengerti dan menyayangi anak-anak mereka, tidak peduli apa. Aku paham jika kau tidak ingin menyakiti ibumu, hyung. Tapi yang coba aku katakan adalah kita bisa mencoba menyelesaikan ini bersama. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebelum kita mencoba. Tapi menurutku kau sudah menyerah, hyung. Kau terlalu pengecut untuk itu."

"Tidak, Taeyongie. Kau tidak mengerti―"

"Bagian mana dari hal ini yang tidak aku mengerti, hyung? Hyung bilang jika kau ingin mengakhiri ini dan berpisah denganku karena tidak ingin menyakiti ibumu. Dan keluargaku, terima kasih atas perhatiannya, aku akan mencoba berbicara pada mereka tapi aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku mengenal mereka dengan baik dan mereka menyayangiku."

"Taeyong―"

"Tapi lihat? Hyung bahkan tidak ingin mencobanya. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan pengecut?" tuduh Taeyong.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Jika kita mencoba membicarakan ini dengan mereka, dan mereka tidak bisa menerimanya, maka akan banyak yang tersakiti. Tidak ada cara untuk mengulanginya lagi. Orangtua kita, mereka akan tahu dan terluka. Aku tidak mau menyakiti ibuku!" Jaehyun meremas kepalanya, begitu frustrasi, dan sakit hati. Jaehyun tidak ingin beragumen tentang ini lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti?"

"Oh, aku mengerti, baiklah," kata Taeyong. "Hyung tidak ingin menyakiti ibumu, jadi hyung menyakitiku sebagai gantinya. Baik, hyung. Itu bukan masalah besar untukku."

"Aku juga tersakiti di sini, kau tahu! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau satu-satunya pihak yang tersakiti, Taeyong!" kata Jaehyun, setengah berteriak marah. Dia berharap ibu Taeyong tidak bisa mendengar ini dari lantai bawah, tapi dia terlalu sakit untuk peduli dengan nada suaranya.

Taeyong berbalik menghadapi Jaehyun. Sorot matanya dingin, menusuk. "Hyung yang memilih untuk menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Bukan aku," katanya pada Jaehyun. "Sekarang aku akan membuatmu untuk memilih lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya, hyung. Aku katakan, aku tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi _teman,_ seperti permintaanmu. Akan lebih baik jika tetap seperti ini atau kita benar-benar berpisah. Berdiri diantara keduanya tidak akan bekerja untukku."

"Tapi... Taeyongie―"

"Jika hyung memutuskan untuk tetap bersamaku, aku berjanji kita akan menemukan cara untuk menyelesaikannya," kata Taeyong lembut, namun mantap. "Tapi jika hyung memilih untuk berpisah, maka kita akan menjadi orang asing. Aku akan berpura-pura kita tidak pernah saling mengenal."

"Aku…"

"Pilih, hyung," kata Taeyong tegas, sekarang dia berdiri dengan punggung menghadap Jaehyun. Jaehyun sedikit bisa melihat bahunya gemetar, tapi dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Taeyong tidak mungkin menangis, setidaknya _tidak sekarang_.

Keputusan sudah dibuat. "Taeyongie, aku minta maaf…"

"Keluar."

"Taeyong, kumohon..."

"Aku bilang keluar!"

Jaehyun tidak menunggu sedetikpun sebelum dia pergi keluar dari kamar Taeyong dan berlari menuruni tangga. Matanya hampir tertutupi air mata yang tertahan dan juga kemarahan yang meletup-letup, kemarahan akan diriny sendiri. Setelah buru-buru pamit pada ibu Taeyong dan berlari keluar rumah, tubuhnya langsung basah kuyup oleh hujan. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan hujan ini turun.

Baguslah, pikirnya.

Jadi dia tidak usah repot-repot menahan air matanya saat dia berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Tidak ada yang peduli. Jaehyun bisa menangis, dan tak seorang pun akan peduli. Hatinya terluka. Dan kali ini, Taeyong tidak ada di sampingnya untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Ayah," panggilnya dengan suara pelan saat ia mendongak ke langit, "Aku melakukan hal yang _benar_ , kan?"

* * *

Kehidupan Jaehhyun setelah itu terasa sulit. Kehilangan dua orang yang paling penting baginya dalam selang waktu satu hari dan harus kembali ke kehidupan nyata seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah jauh lebih mudah saat dikatakan. Semuanya terasa berbeda saat ia menjalaninya. Jaehyun sendiri bahkan tidak tahu jika kini dia sedang _hidup_ , atau hanya sekedar bernapas.

Dia masih selalu memasang kesan baik-baik saja miliknya. Orang-orang akan selalu menemukan dia tersenyum atau bahkan menertawakan sesuatu. Dia mengambil posisinya ayahnya di kantor, membuatnya semakin disegani dan dikaguni orang-orang. Meski begitu ada satu bagian darinya yang selalu terasa _rusak_ dan tak bisa ia perbaiki. Jaehyun mencoba pergi berkencan, setelah tahu Nayoung pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang dan tampak bahagia, tetapi tidak berhasil. Dia selalu membatalkan janji kencan tiba-tiba karena pekerjaan mendadak, ataupun niatnya yang pergi hanya dengn setengah hati. Dia bahkan sampai muak harus meminta maaf pada gadis yang telah ia ajak kencan. Pada akhirnya Jaehyun menyerah dan memilih untuk tidak berkencan sama sekali.

Dia menelpon ibunya beberapa kali setiap minggu. Sekedar menanyakan kabar dan memberitahu tentang pekerjaannya yang berjalan lancar. Ibunya tampak baik-baik saja sekarang, lebih baik daripada Jaehyun. Apalagi semenjak istri dari Junmyeon-hyung, salah satu paman Jaehyun dari pihak ayah, selalu menyempatkan datang bersama putra kecil mereka, Jisung, meski tidak setiap hari. Ya, ibunya memang kehilangan suami, tapi Jaehyun, dia kehilangan ayah, teman terbaik, sekaligus kekasih di saat yang sama.

Sebulan setelah kematian ayahnya, ibunya menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Busan, dengan salah satu bibi Jaehyun, dan bertanya apa dia tidak keberatan. Jaehyun mengatakan pada ibunya tentu saja. Dia tahu betapa kesepian ibunya itu, harus tinggal di rumah mereka seorang diri, dengan kenangan ayahnya di setiap sudut. Jaehyun senang ibunya akan tinggal dengan orang lain yang dia harap bisa membantu pikirannya teralihkan.

Jaehyun selalu mengatakan kepada ibunya dia baik-baik saja. Bahwa semua akan berlalu seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tapi sebenarnya, itu tidak pernah menjadi terasa lebih baik untuknya.

Dia berhenti berusaha untuk tidak memikirkn Taeyong karena itu tidak pernah bekerja. Terus mencoba itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin depresi. Setiap malam, saat dia pergi tidur, dia akan terlalu banyak berpikir lagi. Lelah dan perlahan melepas topeng _aku baik-baik saja_ yang selalu dikenakannya. Dan setiap pagi, setiap ia bangun, dia merasa seperti sedang dikutuk karena harus menjalani rutinas yang sama lagi. Sudah seperti siklus tanpa akhir.

Dia lelah. Jaehyun merasa lelah hingga dia takut pada satu titik dia akan kehilangan dirinya.

Tapi tiap kali ia mendengar suara ibunya, entah bagaimana, ia kembali memperoleh kekuatan untuk terus bertahan, meskipun hanya _sedikit._

"Kau bisa melalui ini, Jaehyun," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Berbulan-bulan berlalu.

Pagi ini Jaehyun dibangunkan oleh suara dering telepon, dan dia sudah merasa _sakit_ bahkan sebelum orang di ujung sambungan lain selesai bicara.

 _Taeyong, kecelakaan, dan rumah sakit._

Semua digabungkan menjadi satu kalimat yang berefek begitu hebat pada Jaehyun. Dia bahkan tidak peduli tentang mengganti pakaian menjadi sesuatu yang lebih pantas sebelum keluar, menaiki mobilnya dan bergegas ke rumah sakit.

Itu satu jam kemudian, saat Jaehyun duduk di luar kamar operasi dengan orang tua Taeyong dan noonanya, juga beberapa teman Taeyong.

Jaehyun akhirnya bisa memproses apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Taeyong pergi untuk merayakan kelulusannya dengan teman-teman malam sebelumnya dan mendapat tumpangan untuk kembali ke rumah. Tapi dalam perjalanan, mobil mereka tergelincir dan menabrak truk dari arah berlawanan. Temannya juga terluka, namun tidak seburuk luka yang didapat Taeyong, dan sekarang ada di salah satu ruang rawat.

"Empat tulang rusuk patah, melukai paru-parunya, dan sekarang dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya di ruang operasi."

Jaehyun merasa seperti sedang _sekarat_.

Enam jam menunggu operasi selesai, tidak sekalipun Jaehyun berhenti berdoa pada siapapun entitas yang berkusa di atas sana untuk tidak mengambil Taeyong darinya. Jaehyun tahu dia tidak akan mampu menanggung kesedihan jika kehilangan Taeyong seperti yang dia lakukan untuk ayahnya.

 _Kumohon, Taeyongie. Bertahanlah. Kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkan hyung._

Taeyong mengalami koma selama empat hari dan berulang kali sadar, meski sebentar sekali, beberapa hari sesudahnya. Tapi Jaehyun benar-benar bersyukur karena Taeyong tidak pergi.

Dia datang untuk mengunjungi Taeyong di rumah sakit setiap hari, bahkan terkadang bermalan untuk menggantikan nyonya Lee yang kelelahan. Jaehyun menghabiskan seluruh waktu di rumah sakit sejak kecelakaan itu, membiarkan pekerjaannya diambil alih oleh wakil dan sekertarisnya di kantor.

Saat Taeyong mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya untuk yang pertama kali dan melihat Jaehyun, dia tampak terkejut. Taeyong tidak bisa berbicara karena shock. Tapi sorot matanya yang menangkap bayangan Jaehyun tidak bertahan lama karena dia kembali menutup mata. Jaehyun tetap berada di samping tempat tidur Taeyong hampir setiap selama lebih dari dua minggu.

Pada minggu pertama, ketika hanya mereka berdua di ruangan itu, Jaehyun akan duduk di samping tempat tidur Taeyong dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya erat, kemudian dengan hati-hati meletakkan telapak tangannya yang lain di dada Taeyong, tempat di mana jantung berada. Jaehyun membiarkan itu di sana selama beberapa saat untuk memastikan Taeyong masih hidup, karena ia ingin selalu memastikan itu.

Pada minggu kedua, pada kondisi yang sama, Jaehyun akan menangis diam-diam, berusaha tanpa suara untuk tidak terdengar, namun membasahi tangan Taeyong yang berada di genggamannya dengan air mata sebagai gantinya.

Lalu gerakan jari-jari. Di susul dengan kelopak mata yang perlahan terbuka. Jaehyun semakin menangis melihat itu, mengucapkan terimakasih berulangkali sambil memanggil dokter.

Jaehyun harus puas menatap Taeyong dari kejauhan yang sedang diperiksa sampai diperbolehkan kembali menjenguk. Taeyong-shi akan baik-baik saja, tak ada yang lebih ia syukuri selain mendengar kalimat itu.

"Hyung…" Suara Taeyong terdengar serak dan berbeda saat memanggilnya. Jaehyun sudah terduduk di sampingnya lagi sambil menangis memegang tangannya, merasa lega luar biasa. "Tidak ada yang mati," katanya.

"Kau nyaris mati!" Jaehyun berteriak setengah marah. "Aku sangat senang kau selamat, Taeyongie. Aku merasa akan mati jika kau meninggalkanku, kau tahu."

Taeyong hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

Jaehyun bisa melihat senyuman Taeyong telah berbeda sekarang.

Dia hampir kehilangan Taeyong, kali ini benar-benar kehilangannya dari dunia ini dan Jaehyun menyadari jika dia tidak akan bisa terpisah darinya lagi. Ia membutuhkan Taeyong, ada di dekatnya. Dan Jaehyun memutuskan, kali ini, ia bersedia mengambil resiko apapun termasuk menerima reaksi dari ibu dan keluarga Taeyong, juga orang lain. Tapi hal pertama yang harus dilakukanny adalah berbicara dengan Taeyong dan meminta maaf.

"Hyung ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan."

Dia akan melakukan itu, tapi Taeyong juga memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan padanya.

Jaehun mengangguk, membiarkan Taeyong mengatakannya lebih dulu.

"Aku sangat menyesal karena aku telah menyakitimu, Jaehyun-hyung," kata Taeyong dengan senyum, yang terlihat berbeda dan… _sedih_? Jaehyun terkejut karena mendengar yang lebih muda meminta maaf padanya. "Aku egois. Tapi aku mengerti sekarang, hyung. Apa yang kaucoba katakan padaku, sekarang aku mengerti."

"Aku tidak―" kata Jaehyun, tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Taeyongie?"

"Apa hyung pernah mendengar saat seseorang akan mati, maka gambaran seluruh kehidupannya akan terputar ulang dengan begitu di depan matanya? Katanya kau akan melihat wajah-wajah dari orang yang penting bagimu?" tanya Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Itu terjadi padaku saat kecelakaan itu," jelas Taeyong. "Aku pikir aku akan mati. Aku melihatmu, hyung, karena kau benar-benar berarti untukku. Aku juga melihat ibuku, ayahku, dan kakakku. Aku melihat ibu hyung. Aku melihat Yuta, Ten, teman-temanku yang lain. Yuta, dia juga teluka, tapi dia datang ke sisiku dan memegang tanganku, berkata padaku untuk tak kehilangan kesadaran dan tetap bertahan. Jujur aku terkejut saat tahu aku tidak mati. Dan ketika aku akhirnya kembali, tiba-tiba aku menyadari betapa aku mencintai mereka. "

Taeyong berhenti sebentar, melihat keluar jendela kamar rumah sakit, dan Jaehyun mendapati dirinya tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari sosoknya itu. Jantungnya, entah bagaimana, berdetak begitu cepat di dalam sana. Dia juga mempunyai beberapa tebakan akan apa yang hendak Taeyong katakan, tapi otaknya terlalu mati rasa untuk benar-benar memproses semuanya.

"Aku merasa seperti aku diberi kesempatan kedua untuk hidup," lanjut Taeyong, tersenyum kecil. "Kesempatan untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Sekarang aku mengerti ini bukanlah tentang diriku sendiri lagi. Ada orang lain, ada kebahagiaan mereka yang jauh lebih penting daripada kebahagianku. Itulah yang kau coba katakan padaku saat itu, kan, hyung? Maaf, karena aku baru bisa memahaminya sekarang dan sudah marah padamu karena itu."

Taeyong menatapnya, matanya bersinar dengan air mata, dan Jaehyun menemukan air mata lain yang jatuh dari matanya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaehyun-hyung. Tapi aku juga mencintai mereka," kata Taeyong. Jaehyun entah bagaimana bisa mendengar hatinya hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. "Ini, apa pun yang terjadi di antara kita, tidak seharusnya ada karena akan menyakiti mereka. Orang-orang yang mencintai kita. Aku mengerti sekarang, hyung. Maafkan aku karena menyalahkanmu selama ini."

Jaehyun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, meskipun ia menyadari air mata yang membasahi pipinya belum berhenti.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau mengerti, Taeyongie," katanya. "Meski harus dengan melalui ini―kecelakaan mobil, beberapa tulang rusuk patah, operasi enam jam lamanya, dan dua minggu koma―untuk itu."

Mereka berdua tertawa mendengarnya. Meskipun, jauh di dalam, Jaehyun serius berpikir jika yang dikatakannya itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Jaehyun merasa seperti akan mati, sungguh.

Jaehyun baru menyadari betapa hidup bisa menjadi se-ironis ini. Karena tepat ketika Jaehyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk egois, Taeyong di saat yang sama justru memilih untuk mulai berhenti menjadi egois. Jaehyun bertanya-tanya apa ini balasannya? Ini balasannya karena dia telah membuat Taeyong harus menunggu begitu lama?

"Taeyongie," katanya ketika tawa mereka mereda, menatap Taeyong tepat di mata.

Wajah sosok di depannya masih menyisakan jejak-jejak air mata, terlihat kacau dengan mata merah karena menangis. Tapi Jaehyun tahu wajahnya juga tidak jauh lebih baik.

"Ya, hyung?"

Jaehyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah pucat Taeyong. "Bolehkah aku menciummu? Untuk yang terakhir kali?" tanyanya.

Taeyong terkejut pada awalnya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Untuk yang terakhir kali," katanya lembut.

Jaehyun membungkuk lebih jauh dan bibir mereka bertemu.

 _Aku hanya berharap kau bahagia, Taeyongie._

* * *

 _Karena kehidupan punya cara sendiri untuk berjalan._

 _Kisah mereka pun mempunyai jalan tersendiri._

 _ **Inikah akhirnya?**_

 _Sejujurnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu._


	6. Chapter 6

**Beloved**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, Older!Jaehyun, etc**

* * *

Sepuluh tahun kemudian.

Jaehyun berjalan menyusuri jalan yang dinaungi pohon-pohon. Taman ini membuatnya bernostalgia. Ayahnya dulu sering membawanya kemari untuk menghabiskan sore mereka bersama saat masih kecil, bersama Rufus.

Akhir-akhir ini Jaehyun menjadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan sibuk bekerja dan pulang pergi ke luar negeri sehingga tak punya waktu bersantai. Perusahaan ayahnya semakin berkembang pesat, semua itu adalah berkat kerja keras dan kesungguhan Jaehyun. Doyoung―salah satu pegawai kepercayaannya―memaksanya untuk mengambil waktu untuk rehat sejenak setelah mereka kembali dari LA, berkata dia akan menggantikan Jaehyun mengurus itu.

Ibunya sudah terus bertanya padanya kapan dia pulang karena dia sudah begitu merindukan anaknya. Dia bahkan sengaja datang dari Busan ke Seoul saat tahu Jaehyun sudah kembali. Setelah mengunjungi makam ayahnya, Jaehyun mengantar ibunya ke stasiun lalu pergi ke taman ini.

Senyum kecil melengkung di wajah Jaehyun saat dia mengingat percakapannya dengan ibunya sebelum mereka berpisah tadi.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu sebentar? Kenapa Ibu tidak betah sekali di Seoul dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi?" tanya Jaehyun sedikit cemberut saat melepaskan pelukan ibunya saat mereka sampai stasiun.

" _Aigoo_. Kita sudah membicarakan ini. Jangan merayu ibumu lagi," katanya, menatap penuh sayang. "Pamanmu mengadakan makan malam keluarga besar malam ini karena Hansol dua hari lagi menikah. Kau juga harusnya hadir dan ikut Ibu ke Busan, Jaehyun."

"Maaf," katanya meringis, sedikit menyesal. Dia ingin ikut dan menemani ibunya pergi tapi tidak bisa. "Aku masih lelah karena baru kembali dan ada beberapa hal yang aku selesaikan setelah ini."

Ibunya tersenyum mengerti sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah," katanya. "Tapi kau harus menyusul secepatnya, oke?"

Jaehyun mengangguk pasti. Dia tidak mungkin melewatkan hari pernikahan dari salah satu hyung sepupunya, Hansol. "Aku akan datang secepatnya setelah urusan di sini selesai," janjinya.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau bisa membawa seseorang bersamamu, Jaehyun. Bibi dan pamanmu terus bertanya pada ibu berulang kali; kapan Jaehyun kita akan menikah? Kapan Jaehyun kita menikah? Membuat ibu sakit kepala saja, kau tahu."

"Maaf." Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa bersalah. "Aku akan menemukan gadis yang baik dan menikah secepatnya. Atau jika tidak, kenapa ibu tidak memilihkan seorang gadis untuk calon istriku? Ibu bisa memilih gadis yang ibu sukai. Selama dia baik, bertanggung jawab, cantik, juga bisa memasak dan memberiku makanan yang layak, aku akan menerimanya. Bagaimana?" Jaehyun tahu jika idenya ini sangatlah sembarangan. Dia tahu kemungkinan besar tidak akan bahagia dengan keputusannya ini, tapi selama ini bisa membuat ibunya bahagia, kenapa tidak?

Jaehyun mengharapkan ibunya akan tersenyum dan setuju, mungkin berkata; _Tentu. Kebetulan ibu mempunyai beberapa teman dengan putri mereka yang cantik._ Tapi sebaliknya, ibunya itu justru memandangnya dengan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti setengah khawatir dan setengah sedih.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Jaehyunnie. Kau tidak harus menikahi seseorang yang tidak kau inginkan," begitu katanya. "Ibu telah lama _tahu_."

"Eh?"

Kemudian ibunya mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk pipinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sebut saja ini intuisi seorang ibu," katanya kepada anaknya tanpa menujukkan kecewa atau ketidaksetujuan apapun. "Kau harus berjuang untuk kebahagiaanmu juga, Jaehyunnie. Sudah saatnya kau berhenti menempatkan kepentingan orang sebelum dirimu sendiri."

Jaehyun masih kebingungan saat kereta yang membawa ibunya dari Seoul ke Busan itu pergi. Tapi perlahan dia mengerti.

Jaehyun tersenyum saat ia menggunakan kamera di tangannya, mengambil foto dari taman yang menyimpan banyak kenangan masa kecilnya.

Kata-kata ibunya masih jelas terdengar di kepalanya.

 _Sayang sekali sekarang sudah terlalu terlambat untuk berjuang demi itu_ , pikirnya sambil lalu.

Jaehyun berbalik, menghentikan langkahnya saat menangkap pemandangan gedung pencakar langit dengan semburat senja yang indah dari tempatnya berdiri. Itu adalah ketika dia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu menabrak kakinya, yang disusul oleh suara bernada kesal dari seseorang di belakang.

Jaehyun membalikkan badan dan melihat ke bawah, hanya untuk menemukan seorang anak kecil, berumur sekitar empat atau lima, jatuh terduduk di tanah. Anak itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Jaehyun dengar saat mengusap bagian belakang tubuhnya yang sakit.

Jaehyun berjongkok, memeriksa keadaannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, berusaha terdengar setulus mungkin. Anak kecil itu entah bagaimana tapi terlihat sangat familiar di mata Jaehyun. Terasa mengganggunya karena dia tidak bisa mengingat kapan atau di suatu tempat mana dia bertemu dengan si anak kecil sebelum ini, jika mereka _memang_ pernah bertemu.

Anak itu menengadah, matanya yang hitam dan besar berbinar itu seakan _menembus_ mata Jaehyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, paman," katanya dengan suara kecil, kembali berdiri. Kemudian anak itu membungkuk ke arah Jaehyun dan berkata, "Maaf karena tidak melihat jalan dan menabrak paman."

Jaehyun mengangkat alisnya dengan geli, mengangguk. _Anak baik. Dia sungguh sopan_ , pikirnya.

Kemudian anak itu mengejutkan Jaehyun lagi dengan menatapnya dengan ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya, sebelum bertanya, "Paman, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Aku pikir tidak," jawab Jaehyun dengan dahi mengerut tak yakin dengan jawabannya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata anak itu, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan lucu, dan Jaehyun yang melihat itu mencoba menahan dorongan dalam dirinya untuk mencubit pipi anak di depannya. "Aku merasa seperti aku pernah melihat paman sebelumnya tapi… aku tidak ingat." Kemudian dia cemberut, terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

Jaehyun menemukan dirinya terpaku pada anak kecil di depannya. Dia terlihat sangat serius dan berusaha keras. Itu lucu sekali. Jaehyun terkekeh dan mengusap kepalanya. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu, adik manis?"

Bukannya menjawab, anak kecil di depannya justru berteriak penuh semangat, melonjak-lonjak. "Aku ingat sekarang!"

"Eh?"

Anak itu sedang memandang Jaehyun dengan mata berbinar sekarang, tampaknya bangga dengan dirinya sendiri karena berhasil mengingat apa yang sempat dia lupakan. "Foto!" kata anak itu. "Daddy memiliki banyak foto paman!" Kemudian dia terlihat berpikir lagi. "Teman daddy! Itu... siapa, ya… nama… nama teman daddy… _Ah_! Paman Jaehyun!"

Dan Jaehyun tiba-tiba merasa dingin.

Sekarang dia tahu kenapa anak ini terlihat familiar di matanya. _Tentu saja_. Dia tampak persis seperti seseorang dari masa kecil Jaehyun.

"Paman Jaehyun!" Anak itu menarik-narik bajunya, membuat Jaehyun sadar dari lamunannya dengan terkejut.

"Eh. Ah, ya... kau benar," katanya asal, berusaha keras untuk menenangkan diri. Sudah sepuluh tahun, demi Tuhan! "Dan siapa namamu?"

"David Lee," kata anak itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Berapa umurmu, David?"

"Empat," jawab anak itu, menunjukkan pada Jaehyun empat jari kecilnya. "Ternyata paman memang di sini. Daddy selalu bilang jika paman tinggal di seberang lautan sebelum pindah ke sini."

"Pindah?"

" _Ung_! Daddy bilang kami akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang."

"Ah... Itu... David, kenapa kau di taman ini sendirian? Dimana Daddy dan Mommymu?"

"Oh! Paman mau bertemu daddy?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya, tapi dia mencoba yang terbaik untuk menahan diri dari memborbardir anak kecil di depannya ini dengan pertanyaan. Dia bisa saja salah.

Bisa saja ayah anak ini bukanlah Taeyong. Dia tidak tahu jika Taeyong tinggal di luar negeri selama ini dan bahkan sudah menikah! Mereka sudah lama tak saling bertukar kabar sejak dari rumah sakit itu. Bisa saja semua ini hanya kebetulan.

Tapi… tidak, sepertinya itu kenyataannya. Bagaimana bisa anak kecil ini mengenali Jaehyun hanya dengan melihat wajahnya jika ini memang bukan seperti apa yang dia pikirkan? Lalu nama keluarganya juga…

"David ke sini dengan daddy," kata anak itu. "Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana Mommy. Mommy sudah pergi sejak lama dan tidak ikut pindah bersama kami ke sini, mungkin sedang bekerja sekarang."

"Pergi? Mommymu pergi?"

"Ya. Waktu itu daddy dan mommy saling berteriak, benar-benar menakutkan! Lalu mommy pergi mengambil barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan rumah, katanya mau pergi bekerja. Sekarang hanya ada aku dan daddy," ujarnya menyakinkan. "Dan sekarang ada paman Jaehyun. Tunggu sampai aku memberitahu daddy. Daddy merindukan paman. Memang daddy tidak pernah bilang begitu tapi David tahu karena David pintar!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Baiklah. Informasi ini terlalu banyak untuk diproses otak Jaehyun.

"David, di mana daddymu? Paman akan mengantarmu kembali pada daddymu, oke?"

Bagian kecil dari pikiran Jaehyun berteriak padanya untuk pergi, pergi saja dari sana secepatnya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal ini. Tidak lagi. Tapi Jaehyun memang keras kepala, sehingga tidak sedikit pun mengherankan mendapati dirinya tetap diam di sana. Lagipula, dia merindukan teman masa kecilnya itu.

Jaehyun baru akan berdiri ketika ia mendengar suara yang terdengar akrab dari arah belakangnya.

"David!"

" _Ups_! Itu daddy." Anak itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, terlihat seperti sedang merasa bersalah saat melihat bergantian pada Jaehyun dan orang yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

David mendekat pada orang itu, langsung memeluknya.

"David Lee, apa yang daddy katakan tentang berbicara dengan orang asing?" tuntut orang di belakang Jaehyun dengan suara tegas.

"Tapi daddy, paman Jaehyun bukan orang asing!"

"Paman… Jaehyun?"

Suara itu terdengar tercekat.

Jadi Jaehyun menguatkan dirinya dan berdiri, sebelum perlahan berbalik untuk menghadap pada satu sosok seseorang yang sudah dengan gilanya ia rindukan selama sepuluh tahun ini. Wajahnya tidak banyak berubah. Dia tampak lebih dewasa sekarang, tapi masih Taeyong. _Taeyongnya._

Dan tiba-tiba Jaehyun merasa hangat. Sesak oleh perasaan bahagia, lega, yang meledak bersama kerinduannya yang mendalam. Setelah memandangi mata itu, Jaehyun tahu jika dirinya masih merasakan hal yang sama. Sudah sepuluh tahun, tetapi perasaannya belum berubah.

Kata-kata terakhir ayahnya berdering di dalam kepalanya.

" _Jadilah orang baik, Jaehyunnie. Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Ayah selalu bangga padamu, apapun yang terjadi. Jangan lupakan itu."_

Dan bukankah ibunya sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk _berjuang demi kebahagiaannya? Jika sudah saatnya baginya untuk berhenti menempatkan kepentingan orang sebelum dirinya sendiri?_

Jaehyun tahu ini semua tidak akan sederhana itu. Mereka sudah terpisah selama sepuluh tahun. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Sepuluh tahun, pernikahan yang gagal dan seorang putra berusia empat tahun bagi Taeyong. Tapi Jaehyun menyadari sesuatu. Jika dia dan Taeyong, mereka berdua selalu akan kembali untuk satu sama lain. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, mereka masih menemukan jalan masing-masing untuk kembali. _Untuk pulang_.

Jaehyun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Taeyong untuknya sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kebahagiaan mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin akan seperti apa nantinya. Tapi Jaehyun sudah siap untuk mencoba, untuk berjuang. Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang sudah terlalu lama untuknya melarikan diri.

"Jaehyun... hyung...?"

Jaehyun memberikan _sahabatnya_ itu senyumanya. Senyuman untuk _orang terkasihnya._

"Lama tidak bertemu, Taeyongie."

* * *

 _Karena selamanya Lee Taeyong akan menjadi orang dicintai Jung Jaehyun._

 _ **His Beloved.**_

* * *

 **Selesai**

Terimakasih untuk setiap bentuk dukungannya. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam cerita ini dan ketidakpuasan untuk endingnya. Typo dan kesalahan penulisan akan diperbaiki secepatnya. Terimakasih atas fav, follow dan reviewnya!

.

.

.

Aetherity, AiKyuMin137, Albus Convallaria majalisCaratARMYmonbebe, ChiminChim, Dewi Anida, Ddis, Dfandra, ExileZee, Fredy Park, HunHanKai, JLuna Yoolie99, JaeMinhyung, Jaehyunjayjungie, JaeminNanana, Jaeyong Princess 2, Jerapinchansoo, Jilly Choi, Jung RiAn, Kdyoo123, Kyunie, LDHLTY151, LOVEJaeYong, LimitlessPleasure, LoveisHaechan, N154, Galaxy, Nini-nya mas Seno, Oohsehoonie, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Ppanypark627, RaInPark, RPuspitasary21, Snowwcrystalc, Taebeurijeu, Tempranillo, Yongyongieee, Yongchu, Yxxx1106, aestaee, anomin, armybana, arukewl, bananafish9795, cabekyun, capungterbang, chennie21, chittaphon27, daunlontar, famekillahz, fera95, gitakanya, , 3, hanarimiyako,hwangbi, ibyunie, ilop. you, iriszhang, jaehyun's bum, jepri, jenijae, jeonsan, jeonglee, junggjhyun, jungXlee, junglee, kiddos, kkmyerim, kynnachan, laksmyanandasyabillah, larayu, livanna shin, mbafujo, momonpoi, mtxgdvtzk, myluvyU, nadiameivitasari08, natns88, nurafaini, peachpetals, rizka, sffnnaaa07, svtbae, tadittaaa, tehpoci, tieneelau, troalle, ulil, unbelviso, wiyahgunsa2204, www. selfianatz, dan 4 Guest


End file.
